Don't Leave Me
by K212
Summary: This is a what if story. It's the Shepherds' wedding, and Blair had found out about her father and her mother's model's alleged affair. Chuck was there to cheer her up, but for how long? Fin.  To Be Continued...
1. Chapter 1

The wedding was exquisite and arranging it so that the reception was held at the Palace Hotel's garden was nothing less than expected amongst the elite. The bride and groom glowed with happiness that was only accomplished thanks to the well applied make-up, and the extra help from the well paid artists. Surely planning the wedding in a couple of months, to greet the spring, left little room for the bride to have gotten a natural tan. But it was no excuse for the orange skin tone that was becoming painful to look at.

Blair cringed at the thought, believing that the bride should have been far too embarrassed to appear in public. She herself only just returned to the party in the garden, having emptied out whatever she ate from the presented meal, and was looking for her company. Nate and Serena both managed to disappear, and with the masses on the dance floor with the now Mr. And Mrs. Shepherd, she went for another drink, waiting for the return of one of the two friends.

"Enjoying the party?" His voice was familiar to her, and her subconscious was quick to raise its defenses, noting his cocky attitude instantaneously. "I know I could make it better" he managed as he slid into the empty seat next to her. She usually managed to play along, knowing full well he was her boyfriend's best friend. Knowing he was at one time a best friend to her too.

"I'm not in the mood Chuck" She admitted as he plucked the empty flute from her hand and gave her another. "Have you seen Nate?" She asked, giving little effort to actually look at him as she did so. Maybe dancing would do her good, in the company of a loving boyfriend. The thought alone brought a smile to her expression

"He went to get some fresh air" Chuck mimicked smoking a joint. Typical, Nate was just being unavailable. Serena was off doing god knows who in what closet, and Blair found herself in desperate need of something far more intoxicating as she gulped down her drink. "You okay?"

"You think we could get something..." she motioned to her now empty glass "stronger".

"I have my connections" he stood up from his seat and offered his hand to help her. He led her into the hotel and around to the bar that had been closed off for the event. The staff wasn't available to manage it, and frankly it would have been too troublesome keeping the paparazzi out if they allowed their usual guests in.

Blair took a seat at the bar. She didn't even bother asking for a specific drink, knowing from all the choices she now had Chuck was sure to pick something good. Blue label maybe?

Chuck jumped over to grab a bottle of scotch and two glasses. A quick remedy in his case.

"So what's troubling you?" he poured her a glass and watched her study it.

She didn't reply, just took in a deep breath before taking a long sip of the drink, allowing the amber liquid to burn its way down to her empty stomach. Chuck watched a little too mesmerized by how her throat moved with each gulp, until she managed to finish the glass.

"Another?" he asked once she placed the glass down. He didn't wait for a response as he refilled her drink, and drank his casually.

"My parents are getting a divorce" she admitted. "My Dad's been fooling around with one of my mom's models"

The initial shock felt like it lasted forever, however only a few seconds passed before Chuck collected himself enough for a deserving response. "Blair," he said her name softly, reaching across the bar to hold her hand that still held onto the empty cup. "I'm sor-"

"He's gay" she continued and Chuck retracted his hand clenching it into a fist against the marble top at the new insight. "So now he's moving to France with his gay lover, and leaving me here"

"Do you want me to get Nate?" Chuck didn't know what to say. Blair was one of his closest friends. He wanted to be there for her, but ever since they turned sixteen it seemed as if Nate was her knight in shining armor, and he personally didn't have much control on saving her, other than through acquiring Nate to do so himself.

"Why bother" she waved her hand, dismissing the idea entirely "He's too busy being spaciously unaware"

Chuck couldn't help the laugh that escaped at how Blair mocked her prince of a boyfriend. He walked around the bar to sit in the seat next to her and refilled her drink. "Serena?" he finally managed to ask.

"Busy with Whorgina... probably entertaining their flaunts of men" She covered her glass so Chuck wouldn't pour anymore and contemplated where everyone in her life seemed to disappear to. "Everyone's too busy. My dad is with moving, my mom is having breakdowns, and I had to come to this bore of a wedding on my own"

"I'm not busy" Chuck said in almost a whisper but turned it around. "Let's just ditch this all together. Go upstairs, watch some Audrey..." He listed the possibilities with as much eagerness in his tone to get her to agree; despite how he detests her choice of movies at times.

She looked up at him from her empty glass and smiled back. He really did know her, and what she needed. Sure she could probably be doing a billion other things right now, but a movie sounded good.

"I'll even bring the bottle" Chuck added as he grabbed the bottle.

"You still have my dvd?" she managed as she got down from her seat but lost her footing. She had a little too much, but Chuck managed to grab hold of her.

"Maybe I should leave the bottle" he smirked as he helped her to the elevators, abandoning the bottle and wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady. "You feeling okay?"

"I guess" her vision was a little blurred but all and all, she seemed coherent enough. "I guess this is what being Serena feels when she gets home"

"Please, you'd need a few more ounces of alcohol to dumb down to her level" he scoffed, knowing full well how Serena could get whenever she went overboard. They got to the elevator and Blair moved out of Chuck's supporting hold to lean against the back wall.

"She might have fewer brain cells, but at least she can manage Nate's attention better than I can" Blair admitted sadly. "My mother's too..."

"Blair" Chuck said her name, trying again to reach her with a hand that felt numb at his side. He wanted to reason with her, that she shouldn't compare herself to Serena, when in truth he believed her to be the better person out of their group of friends.

"I'm not even that upset about them splitting up..." She quickly changed back to the more important topic at hand "But my dad" she let out a sob that broke her words as she continued. "He's going to move to France, and is leaving me behind. Just like everyone else"

"I'm here" Chuck promised, finally finding her soft hand in his. He stood in front of her and watched her tears flow for a moment before she looked up at him. He gave her his best smile, and she managed one herself. He reached up to wipe the tears from her cheeks; he deemed them unworthy to land against her perfect dimples.

She studied his soft gaze. She let on a soft smile as she studied his and his perfectly shaped lips. She leaned towards him once his hand found her face. Her mind screamed a billion words, but nothing reasoned enough to stop her. Amongst everything else, this felt right to her, to find comfort in him. So she kissed him. Closed her eyes and felt his lips against hers for a mere second that felt like forever. A forever she wanted an eternity of as she pressed herself to him and smiled once he reciprocated.

She was drunk. She was drunk. She was drunk. But Chuck Bass couldn't care for the excuse his mind was giving him to why his best friend's girlfriend was kissing him. His best friend, whatever his name was, didn't matter at this point. It was him and her in the elevator, until they managed to stumble out; with him pulling her towards the hallway and leaning against the wall beside his room's door. His hands slide down her sides and onto her thighs that he lift, allowing her to wrap her legs around him. He maneuvered expertly, getting the key out of his pocket, holding her against him by the small of her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck tighter and kissed him harder. The door was opened and she kicked it closed at entry.

Finally he got to his bed and leveled her down to sit on the edge. This was definitely not his first time. It was hers. He couldn't forget that. How could he. He teased her about the detail for what seemed like forever, and now, he would have the honors of deflowering the only possible sixteen year old virgin in their school. In their world, more or less.

"Blair" her name slipped his lips with gentleness that surprised him every time. He watched her beautiful body that now lay on the bed from where he stood. He could feel the arousal at just watching her smiled with lips he bruised kissing.

"Chuck" she spoke his name as she sat up at the edge of the bed and worked on his belt. He couldn't believe it, it wasn't possible. So he stopped her. Held her hands in his own, and stopped her. He kneeled down so that his eyes leveled with hers. His hands abandoned hers so that they held her face and kiss her again, taste her again, he would never get tired of this.

Blair was actually in shock. He wasn't letting her free him so he could just fuck her senseless, and it was beyond insulting. She didn't even know why she just wanted it over and done with. Maybe it was the alcohol, but he was who he was, and if he didn't want her, then no one could.

"Are you sure?" he asked. His forehead pressed against hers, his breathe mixed with hers, and his eyes closed, begging this was not a dream, that giving her the option won't merely stop their evening at what it was.

Every doubt in her mind was wiped clear. She kissed him again and again. Until he managed to push her back to lay fully clothed on the bed. He worked his own belt off and pulled his pants off. Blair felt it, him, against her thigh and didn't say a word. She just watched him as he watched her. He worked his hands up under her dress and delicately slid her underwear off. He reached her heels, taking them off in the process, before he moved back up and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. He slid into her and she flinched in pain as a few tears formed in her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. He leaned over and kissed them away, moving his lips along her face and onto her neck. He waited another moment, feeling her unwind with every kiss, before he began a stable rhythm. She let out breathes that soon turned to pants and he picked up the pace soundlessly. He couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face and innocent eyes that urged for him to continue.

They didn't say a word. They didn't need to. They waited for release they managed to reach and collapsed into a blissful state. Chuck pulled up his boxers, but discarded his pants and shoes at the floor before climbing in next to Blair.

She stared at his ceiling. He wasn't above her anymore, and she felt pain, and pleasure, and haziness that she couldn't explain. His hand brushed her cheek and she turned her head into his palm. She now saw him again, and his face was nothing less than concerned for her.

She didn't want to talk, didn't want to do anything, but maybe sleep. So she leaned across the little space between them, kissed him again, before nuzzling her face into the palm of his hand and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

She was sure her head was about to split open. The sound of the ringing phone didn't help ether. She managed to ignore a few calls earlier, but now it was just getting ridiculous. Whoever it was calling her had better have something important to say.

She moved over to reach aimlessly for her discarded bag in the dark. Her arm dangling off the bed, having finally found it on the floor, and pulled out her cell phone to answer. She didn't even bother with checking who the caller was once she accepted the call.

"Hello" Her voice came out groggy, and her throat felt unbelievably dry. She struggled to open her eyes and she surely wanted to get a few more hours of sleep.

"Blair... Where... you?"

"Serena?" Blair managed to make out her friend's voice from all the static.

"Blair, you... at home... I'm leaving"

"What? Serena? I can't hear you. You're breaking up" Blair pressed the phone closer and closed her other ear in attempts to hear her friend better.

"..."

"Serena?" Blair called for her friend again, sitting up now in hopes of getting better reception, "Serena!" she yelled but the static was replaced by the dial tone. She was quick to redial on her phone, pressing the buttons to find her friend's number beyond half open eyes.

"Keep it down" she jumped in her place, dropping the phone on her lap as she turned to the boy next to her. "Some of us need a little more sleep"

"Bass?" the memories of what was probably hours ago rushed back. Adding to her headache and the fact she now laid next to a boy who was not her boyfriend, she resorted to one course of action. She screamed.

"Blair! keep it down!" Chuck grabbed the pillow he slept on and covered his ears. He felt her shift out of the bed and was startled awake by her smacking the pillow against him.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do?" she said every word before every hit of her pillow against him, secretly wishing she had something heavier to beat him with. He finally had enough and grabbed the pillow away from her to stare her down with tired red eyes.

She had her hands on her hips as she stood on the other side of the bed, barely making out his facial expression from the little light in the room. "How could you take advantage of me?" she bit out

"I didn't take advantage of you" Chuck smirked at the memory. Sure he didn't get all access, but the one he got was the one that counts the most. "If I recall correctly... you were the one desperately trying to get my pants off"

"I was drunk!" Blair exclaimed. She couldn't have been anything else but intoxicated to sleep with this sleaze ball. No, she must have been beyond her usual state of inebriation.

"Blair" he rubbed his face and tried to reason with her, hoping she would keep it down for his own head's sake.

"No Chuck. This- I didn't want to lose it this way!" that caught chuck by surprise, snapping his head back to look at her as she calmed down just to start crying. "I wanted it to be special. I wanted it with-"

"Nate" he finished for her. A twinge of guilt hit him where it hurts as he thought of his best friend. Both of them. How could he mess up so bad?

She watched him as he kept rubbing at his face and hair with his hands and avoiding her. It hurt, a lot, she was still in a little bit of pain, she didn't even get to do it in a candle lit room, or with her boyfriend. What if Nate finds out, then he'll never want to be with her. The idea in itself made her sit back down as her head throbbed with enough pain from the minor hangover, she didn't need this. Not now. She needed to sit down.

"I'm sorry" Chuck finally spoke up. He can't even remember the last time he apologized for his own actions. But this was big. He fucked up, and he didn't know what else he could do.

"What if Nate finds out?" she contributed her own thoughts. Chuck was Chuck; he couldn't get mad at him. He'll suspect it to be the girl's job to say no, and she didn't even try to stop it. She was drunk, case closed.

"He won't" he turned to look at her finally giving her his full attention. She was staring at him in surprise, having taken in a subconsciously deep breath. "I won't tell him, if you don't" he finished

She let out a sigh and looked away to think. What else was there to do? "Agreed" despite the thoughts that kept coming amongst them was how she was going to pretend to lose her virginity again with Nate, but she pushed that aside for now.

They sat there quietly in his bed. She was still fully clothed from earlier, apart from her shoes and crucial undergarment. HE was in his dress shirt and boxers, having left his pants next to where her panties most likely laid. The thought sent a shiver through her.

He was the first to get up and rummage through his belongings to find a suitable pair of silk pyjamas. "I could have the car come around to take you home. But you should probably stay here until it's light out" he spoke as he pulled on the pants and worked on his shirt to replace it with the top half of his nightwear.

"I do-"

"I'll sleep on the couch" he interrupted her answer.

"Chuck, I can't stay here" she managed. "I have to go now" he voice came out more panicked than she had hoped, but it didn't leave room for argument. That she was thankful for.

He let out an exasperated sigh. He really fucked up. "Blair, I really am sorry" he didn't wait for her to say anything before reaching for his phone and called up his driver to come around.

"You can borrow a trench coat from the closet" he added as he hung up and left the room "I doubt it wise to be leaving looking tousled" he explained as he moved out of the room to get himself and her a glass of water. She was already attempting to fix her dress of the wrinkles to no avail before walking over to his closet to find his coat.

"So Nate will never know?" she asked as she met up with him at the bar now in his coat, covering most of her dress. She even ran her hand through her hair that curled slightly from its straight blow dry.

"No" He handed her a glass of water. He couldn't even find it in his heart to torment her about this. Not just past midnight anyways. He was tired after all, and despite every bone in his body that wanted her under him again, he stayed focused.

"Good bye" she turned to leave, not sparing him another glance before stepping out. She couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes as she stood in the elevator. Having felt like she lost more than her virginity in that room, she couldn't bare it. At least this time she wasn't the one being left.

* * *

"Blair, where have you been?" her dad was the first to jump up at the chime of the elevator.

"I was at the palace. The shepherd's wedding-"

"Ended over three hours ago" her mother was quick to her side. "We called Serena, but she hasn't picked up"

"I'm sorry, but after the wedding reception Chuck suggested we watch a movie in his suit" she didn't lie. He did suggest this, but they didn't happen to do so. In fact she recalls the evening quit well, when she tried to. And now it was as clear as it should have been before she accused him of taking advantage.

The sigh of relief from her parents did it for her. Knowing full well they wouldn't ground her or anything of the sort. She was an ideal daughter, but in addition to the divorce, neither parent wanted to seem like the bad cop in any situation. "You should have called"

"I know" she nodded in agreement and took in the sight. This would probably be one of the last times she sees her parents standing next to each other prior to their divorce. They would have to meet in court at one point. "If you'll excuse me" the thought shattered her as she ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. The hangover, and stress, was taking a toll on her, so she emptied her stomach.

Tears formed in her eyes, and she was desperate of a friend. Grabbing her phone, and ignore the message of one missed call from her house, and two from her friend; she dialled for Serena. She never got a chance to really figure out what in the world was happening with her, and if anything she could at least cry to her about Chuck.

Voice mail.

She tried again, resting her head against the toilet seat.

Voice mail.

She went to the next name. Nate.

"Hey Blair" he sounded a little baked "your parents called me, you home yet?"

"Yeah... Nate" she sobbed out his name

"Hey hey" he was quick to recognise the sadness in her voice. It snapped him out of his high condition. "Is everything ok?" his concern oozed out of her phone and hit her hard. Tears formed once again as she began to sob quietly at first.

"I'm sorry" it was choked out, but she did it. She apologized. Even if he didn't know why.

"Don't be" he dismissed it "your parents didn't give me any trouble about it..." He quickly assumed, and gave her another minute but she didn't talk so he took the initiative. "Want me to come over?"

"It's late" she responded simply as she cried. She was sobbing louder now, and hid her face against her propped up knees so that he couldn't hear the occasional choked out breath.

"I can still come by, if you want me to" he wouldn't want to intervene between her and what he presumed was her parents without a green light at the least. They haven't been cheery with him on the phone, but he managed to laugh it off having been even more high than now.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she finally responded and hung up. She didn't want to talk to Nate. She couldn't face him now. Why did she even call him?

So she kept to herself in the toilet, holding her knees closer in hopes of keeping her heart from falling out of her chest as she continued crying about the loss of more than her virginity, recalling her anxious need for her friend, and to fix more than her broken heart for her boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Thank you so much for the reviews. A lot of you I've gotten reviews from before on other stories I've written, and you really are awesome so a general thank you : )

As for what will happen, I have no idea. Honestly it depends on when I write the chapter, and then it's affected by my mode. Unlike most stories I write, where I have an idea of what I want to happen; this is completely unplanned.

So I'm surprised by how many of you liked this. So to thank you, and to satisfy your demands, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chuck Bass did not regret sleeping with beautiful women. He couldn't regret sleeping with Blair for anything other than hurting her feelings. He couldn't regret it for anything other than hurting Nate. He couldn't regret it at all. Because it had been the best sex he's ever had, and he can't help but want to do it again.

Too bad she won't even look at him anymore.

* * *

"Hey Blair" Nate knocked on Blair's door before entering to catch her studying on her bed; her usual Sunday routine.

"Nate!" Blair looked up from her book, shocked to find her boyfriend at her door. He hadn't called, had he? At the thought she glanced down at her phone, but only one missed called flashed, and she knew who that was from. "What are you doing here?"

"You sounded upset last night" he took his time before finally letting out a stressed out sigh.

Blair started to shake in panic. She didn't expect to face him so soon after having been with Chuck. And he looked... puzzled. Did he know? Blair almost jumped out of her bed when he sat down. She needed space from him; she can't be around him right now. It felt wrong, and the guilt was tearing her apart.

"Why didn't you tell me about your parents Blair?" he didn't look at her as he studied his hands on his lap. "I didn't know" he corrected himself from asking her. Of course she wouldn't tell him. News like this usually got out on the Upper East Side, but the Waldorfs liked their privacy, at least prior to the actual divorce. "I'm sorry" he turned to look at her giving her his best sympathetic smile.

"Nate..." Blair let out a sigh of relief, however now she even felt even worse. For once he was being a good boyfriend. And for once she completely failed him as a loyal girl friend. But she didn't know what to say. So they stayed quiet, her sitting on one side of the bed as he lay there silently.

A few more moments passed before Blair decided to collect her work and place it on her desk; returning only to have Nate now staring directly at her.

"Serena left" He added, now lying down on the bed. He turned his head to her and she looked down at him from where she sat. "Did you know?"

"I knew" she confirmed "She called" and added the elaboration

"I went by this morning but her mom told me she went away with Georgina" He explained how he knew.

"I tried calling her, but it's been going to voice mail" she added. Talking about Serena helped. This way she didn't have to talk about anything, or anyone, else.

"I'm sorry" he kept apologising, and she didn't at all like it. She felt worse each time, and hoped in some way she can make it up to him. Her hand jerked away when he reached for it, but he didn't notice as he still grabbed hold. "I know her timing sucked, and for you to be alone during all this with your parents"

"It's alright Nate" she attempted to distance herself.

"No it's not Blair" he sat up and gave her a hug; a warm bear hug that they shared to comfort each other. "I really am here for you if you need me Blair" he added, rubbing her back soothingly.

She couldn't help the tears. She wasn't even sure what they were for, but she cried. She grabbed on to him for dear life and cried. No sobs escaped her lips, but a continuous stream of tears flowed, dampening his shirt. A few minutes later the guilt was too much, it was hurting her, and she dug her head desperately against his chest. Apologizing over and over. But all he did was hold on tighter and rub her back, soothing her with comforting words, and finally kissing her head as he finally secured her in his hold.

* * *

"Blair" her father knocked on her door only to stop in his place "oh I'm sorry I didn't realize Nate was here"

"It's alright Mr. Waldorf" Nate responded first. He had always been welcome into their home, and seeing as they weren't caught in a jeopardising position. They were still hugging, but now he was propped up against the head board, and she laid her back against his chest. He held her to him as they stayed there silently for what felt like hours. Nate merely attempting being there for her, and realizing that sometimes this included just the physical attribute and not really having to listen to her, not that she shared anything. She kept to herself and that's how her father found them.

"Well, if you could excuse us. I'd like to say good bye to my daughter" he smiled to the two. Blair, despite her earlier attempts to escape Nate, finally found comfort in his hold again. Too bad now she really had to get out of it. Her dad was leaving, at least until he needed to come back to finish the divorce. Her mother made it clear that she didn't want him in her house, and seeing as he was the one who had the affair she had the right to ask for that.

"Daddy" that was all Blair said before hugging her father in the hall way, as Nate waited in her room.

"I'm a call away Blair bear. Anything you need, you make sure you let me know" he held on tighter, now feeling the sadness that came with leaving his daughter. But he knew after everything that he couldn't stay in New York.

"Just promise you'll visit" she breathed out as she was now facing the reality of her parents' divorce.

"As long as you promise to do the same" he smiled down at her before letting her go. "I got a present for you" he picked up a box that was placed by her door and presented it to her. Excitedly she opened it and found a pair of Jimmy Choos that she instantly adored. At that she even managed to consider how she didn't realize her father was gay earlier with his amazing taste when it came to fashion.

"Thank you daddy" she hugged him again.

* * *

"Blair" Chuck was quick to answer his phone.

"No man it's me" Nate's voice surprised him to say the least. He was sure it was Blair's name that appeared on his cell phone. "I forgot my phone at home"

"Smooth Nathaniel. And what can I do for you?" Chuck played it cool. He didn't have to try hard to keep anything from Nate. Seems like everything passes him unnoticed.

"Actually I was wondering if you could give me a ride... I am in need of your expertise"

"I'd say doggy style, but that might not be the best seeing as you're not as experienced" Chuck shocked himself as soon as the words left his mouth. It was a good thing Nate wasn't there, despite how smoothly he delivered the joke; he didn't feel as comfortable after wards.

"Not cool man" Nate actually sounded serious. He usually took his sex jokes lightly. Seems like more than one of them has changed. "Blair's not doing so good" Chuck allowed Nate the time to elaborate, avoiding even correcting his grammatical error from "good" to "well", but he didn't. "And I was thinking of getting her a gift"

"I'll be at the Waldorfs' as soon as I can" hanging up before he heard the thank you that followed. he would become Nate's personal chauffer if it eased even an ounce of the guilt right about now. Why did he choose now to be the good enough boy friend?

* * *

"Chuck?" Blair stopped in her tracks descending the stairs as the boy billionaire stepped out of her elevator. Nate was already in the foyer greeting him before turning back up to Blair.

"Waldorf" his smirked not at all faltered, and at his composed appearance Blair felt confident to put up her own facade of calm and collected.

"I called him to pick me up," Nate admitted. "You're still going to lunch with your mom right?"

"Yes" she smiled at him and he smiled back. He felt like he made an improvement with her today, and that he actually did something right, and was going to keep doing so. He would help her through this.

"I'll see you later then..." he walked up to where she stood on the final landing of the steps and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Blair however couldn't take her eyes of Chuck who just stared at her. It's a good thing Nate tended to be inobservant. "Tomorrow?" she nodded.

"Take care" she didn't even know who she was saying this to, but both boys waved before entering the elevator.

* * *

"You going to tell me what's going on with Blair?" Chuck finally asked as the two sat in the back of his limo, sharing a joint.

"You're going to hear about it sooner or later" Nate said aloud, contemplating whether or not to tell him, but finally giving in to the fact Chuck was Blair's friend too, and if he knew then he might be able to help figure out how to cheer Blair up. "Her parents are getting a divorce" it came out so easily, he had to thank the joint for it.

"Did she tell you that?" Chuck actually felt jealous asking. She struggled to confine that information with him just last night, and here Nate knew as if it was the most common occurrence for an Upper East Side man, as Harold Waldorf; to leave his wife, for her male model.

"I walked in on her parents arguing over divorce agreements, and it wasn't hard putting two and two together you know?" the question was rhetorical but Chuck nodded. He didn't have much to say seeing as this had probably been one of the only times Nate ever picked up on something right in front of him that wasn't directed at him. It's not that he was slow, or stupid, just ignorant. And it was blissful to say the least.

Chuck smirked. He probably shouldn't have but he did. At Nate, and the fact Blair honestly did only confide in him. She did keep it a secret from everyone else, and it made him feel special. Of importance to her, at least prior to the incident, that left them on not so good terms.

"And with Serena gone, I thought I'd put my two cents in" Nate continued and watched Chuck's reaction through clouded eyes. How wonderful it was to get high.

"Ah yes, our resident blonde bombshell ditched last night with Whorgina" Chuck nodded "Boarding school seems to be in this time of year"

"You scare me with how much you know sometimes" Nate laughed, taking a long drag from his joint.

"Good"

* * *

AN: ok so I'm trying to just build the story here. So if you have any suggestions of improvements, or if you're still reading at this point please feel free to review. I appreciate criticism as much as encouragements. And are people still reading this?


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

Thank you to those who reviewed. I didn't get a lot of reviews on the last chapter in comparison to the first two, and I hope i'm not losing my readers.

"Good morning Waldorf" Chuck's silky voice brought her back from her mornings' thoughts on her way to school. She walked, as per usually. Now that their spring holiday ended, they were expected at school to hand in their work, and with her head held high and her heels clicking against the pavement, Blair was nothing if not punctual in doing so.

"What do you want Bass?" She kept walking as the limo kept a steady pace driving next to her, proud enough not to let his presence put her off her motivated mood of the morning.

"You." That definitely led them both into a halt. She made a quick check to see if anyone was around, thankfully being far enough from school so that there weren't. So she took the two steps needed to stand by Chuck's car and whispered in fear of a certain cyber space gossip.

"I thought we agreed-"

"We agreed not to tell Nathaniel" his hand reached out to study the material of her navy skirt. "There wasn't anything in our agreement about... reoccurrences" at that she slapped his hand away, taking more than a few steps back and continued walking.

"You're heinous" pulled her bag closer as she sped faster in her walk to school.

"It's part of the charm, I assure you" he watched her with an evident smirk plastered on his face, but when she glanced his expression turned pleading.

"Don't talk to me" she ordered as they were minutes away from school, avoiding his eyes and his smug smirk.

"No talking then" she didn't even respond try to respond to that, but he was pleased to catch the look of utter disgust on her face, truly he could get to her better than anyone. Sure she spent yesterday with Nate, doing the boyfriend, girlfriend thing. But they had their chance, and he figured it was all fair now that they've failed. Well, Nate failed. Blair was a different story. Nate had years with Blair. All Chuck needed was a couple of hours, but he certainly wanted so much more; starting with a far more exotic experience for Blair's sake, to keep her coming back for more.

* * *

It's moments like these that truly made her define her life as the movie she wished it to be. Her knight stood by the gates of the school, turning at the exact moment she spotted him to give her his best smile and take the few steps to reach her with arms open for a hug and lips delicately greeting her own. It was a perfect moment.

"I have something for you" he admitted against her soft cheek, taking in her scent. He adored her in the moment, and it was all she had ever wanted. Too bad she couldn't bring herself to truly admit it now. "I bought it for you yesterday" years together and this is probably the first time Nate's ever put the effort. Two days, maybe he was finally trying. He was usually busy with sports or friends, and now he waited for her at the gate, gift in hand, and she felt loved.

"Nate, you shouldn't have" she wanted to dismiss it, unsure of what it may mean to accept it. All the love she felt came with guilt, and she still couldn't handle it, but it was too late. He held open the velvet box to reveal a gold ring, decorated by a ruby heart that was placed between two diamonds. She was lost for words, and he was beyond thrilled to present it to her.

"I want you to have this, so that you can have my heart in your hand, just as I have yours on my sleeve" he spoke the words, but she couldn't hear them from him. She couldn't accept it, and she didn't have to as she looked past him for a second to watch Chuck's victorious smile. He did this.

Chuck. Suddenly all the guilt of accepting the gift dissipated at the realization.

"I love it" she smiled at Nate, allowing him to slip it onto her right hand's ring finger. She admired it before looking up into his blue eyes. "Thank you" she leaned up and kissed him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer as they kissed for another minute before letting go. They both needed to be in class, and they already made enough of a show to feel their phones vibrate with the latest news.

**B and N getting it started in style. Too bad S isn't around to join our return to school. Has S really left us to join G in rehab? After all, the school couldn't handle two party girls, but we can't help but miss you S.**

**-GG**

* * *

"Chuck" Blair finally caught up with Chuck after school. He stood there as usual with a cigarette in hand leaning against his limo practically waiting for her.

"I see you liked Nate's present" he smirked knowingly, glancing down at her hand.

"What did you do?" she asked accusingly. Hands crossed over her breasts as she shifted her weight on one foot. She had a pretty good idea, but she wanted it from him.

"Isn't it obvious" he flicked his cigarette away and looked up at her. "I helped him get you a gift, and I may not be poetic, but Nathaniel..." His hand found the curve of her hip "Well, he couldn't come up with anything better than a box of chocolates and it's probably best I spared you of his idea of a romantic presentation of a gift" he mocked.

"Why are you helping him?" she watched him critically, getting to the point. Earlier he wanted her, and now he's helping Nate. His contradictive actions weren't at all self explanatory.

"It's a taste of what you could have Waldorf" he finally admitted it. His hand found the door handle to his limo and he pulled it open. Motioning with his head for her to get in as his smirk casually remained the centre point of his expression.

Blair exchanged a look between him and his car. A quick deep breath and she managed to walk past him into the car, accepting his hand on the small of her back as she climbed in. They obviously couldn't keep talking about what happened in public, and although she's sure this is something they have done before, sharing a ride; she still felt awkward now. How things change.

* * *

Chuck got in and stared at her winningly. Blair looked away instantly until his hand found her bare knee. She gasped and pushed it away. Glaring at him didn't work either so she finally asked. "What is it then?"

"I have a proposition" he leaned closer to her, hand reaching over her for a couple of glasses which he filled with champagne from his side, taking his time so that they both had their own drink. "You want Nathaniel to keep being the ideal boyfriend" it wasn't a question, but she nodded. He finished his drink and leaned closer to her. He placed a hand on her thigh to keep her close, and found her ear to whisper into. She wasn't even sure if it's because he did this in private, or the fact his sultry voice drove her insane. But she let him do so as he whispered his next words. "Then you keep sleeping with me and I'll help him be your dream prince come true" His lips were pressed against her ear and the added bite was all it took to snap her out of it.

"What?" that snapped her out of it, gasping as his teeth left her earlobe. "Chuck, no! We can't do that!" she failed to explain with rational reasoning. She couldn't really rationalize where everything she deemed bad seemed to become so temptingly good.

"We can do anything Waldorf" he tried to pull her back over, to hopefully finish what his hard on was begging him to.

"No, Nate has been a great boyfriend" she justified as her thoughts came back to her.

"And why do you think that is?" Chuck quirked an eyebrow at her "I advised him to visit you whenever you sound upset and now it's second nature to him" she knew about that from earlier in year, having Nate drop by only because Chuck would suggest him to do as her boyfriend. "I also made sure he didn't join us at the park during lunch instead of seeing you today" he added. "And dear Nathaniel could have perfect golden hair, but he won't know how to satisfy _all_ of your needs" his hand took hers and he brought it up to kiss.

Blair swiped her hand back and slid away from him in the limo seat. "Nate and I will have sex" it came far too uncertain. The only reason not having done so was that she wasn't ready, which wasn't the case Saturday night.

"It won't be as good" he said it frankly. The allegation itself drove her to want to prove him wrong. The car came to a stop in front of Blair's building and she didn't wait for the driver to open the door before she got out. "Just think about it" he advised just as the door slammed back.

* * *

"Hey" Blair stood there in an elegant piece of negligee as she greeted Nate at her door. She had to do this. She took the time to build up her confidence about faking it, surely he would assume the lack of certain natural reactions were due to her horseback riding, despite those experiences being minimal, and of course her being on the pill, which she only started after her first experience. She took a breath to clear the rampaging thoughts. He didn't need to know the details. He just had to enjoy it. She finally reminded herself. She owed this to him. She wanted this, and it will be great.

"Blair, you look" he just stared, and she was amused by how he did it. He looked at her as if she was exactly what he's been waiting for. He didn't even bother finishing the sentence as the two met in the middle of her room to share a passionate kiss. Her mother was out with her friends this Saturday night, eating and gossiping about failed marriages, and here she was about to do it with Nate.

"I love you" she whispered between kisses, and the second he stopped she wished she hadn't said a thing.

"Blair..." her name escaped his lips in a sigh as he recollected the advice he got earlier.

_"Don't fuck her" Chuck delivered the instruction word for word._

_"Seriously?" Nate watched his friend in honest surprised. Chuck had never in his entire life ever instructed on doing anything that would not consequentially lead to sex. _

_"Nathaniel, I care about you. And you, for some reason, care about this relationship, which entitles me to care about you not fucking it up" Chuck explained himself "Blair had just been through a lot, and it's already been a week, but she might just be doing it because she's upset, not because she's ready" if only those thoughts came to his mind last week. "You don't want her regretting it"_

_"No, of course not!" Nate was instant in his response. "But she seemed pretty ready. I mean she called me to come over to celebrate" Nate hinted with a nudge to Chuck and an equally excited smile._

_"Take it from me, Blair does not want to do it" Chuck didn't even doubt that it wasn't true. He wouldn't dare to admit otherwise. "She may just be doing it as a thank you and not for herself" Because in Chuck's mind Blair would only ever really need him to satisfy her._

"I can't do this... you've been sad lately and" he was shifting his weight from one foot to the next, trying to come up with the list of reasons he couldn't do this, but failing miserably as the effort to merely restrain himself was proving to be too much. Blair looked shocked and hurt and everything Chuck predicted. He had to remind himself, Chuck's advice always worked. It had been for years, and he couldn't start doubting it now. "It's not right... not right now" he finished, giving her one last kiss on the head before he went back out the door.

Its times like these Blair needed her best friend more than anything. She missed Serena, and no Chuck or Nate could do anything about it. Where's her best friend when she needed her the most.

* * *

"I can't do this anymore, I need to get home" the blonde cried.

"Get a hold of yourself S. I told you we just needed to get away for a while, so stay a little longer" the brunette reasoned.

"I can't Georgie" Serena pleaded "I miss my friends"

"I'm your friend" she reminded her angrily "Come on it's not like you have to pay for anything. The guys were pretty clear about that" Georgina smiled at how they managed without their parent's money. "And besides, who would want to be your friend back home after you killed-"

"Don't. I get it... let's just go" she didn't have these visits from her conscience often, but when she did, you can be sure that Serena Van Der Woodsen would act on it as best as she could.

* * *

AN: so how are you finding this? I always thought Chuck would be the brains behind Nate. I mean how did Blair and Nate survive all those years anyways? But until now it's been a secret or so. Anyways tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Another week went by since the incident with Nate. Blair spent the next Sunday studying, and the following week passed by routinely. Seeing Nate for a few minutes before school started. Rule the masses. Go to whatever after school club she had on the day. And get home to study. Friday night was just as boring; with finals around the corner, and Nate's parents starting him up on tutoring, he had no time anymore. Hopefully that wouldn't be the case this morning.

"Nate?" Blair spoke into her phone hopefully.

"Blair" his voice was groggy through the phone. He should have been up by now, it's already twelve and Anne Archibald liked having family breakfast at ten on Saturdays.

Never the less she wouldn't over think it. "I'm sorry sweety, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, listen can I call you back..." she was about to respond but he continued "I'm at Chuck's"

"What are you doing at Chuck's?"

"The tutor never showed up last night." He let out a sigh knowing he won't be able to just go right back to sleep "Emergency or something" She kept quiet for him to elaborate. "So I called up Chuck." Why is it that he manages a few days of being a perfect boyfriend, and now fails to even acknowledge her existence as his girlfriend?

"I was hoping we could get lunch-"

"Blair I'm going to have to call you back" he didn't wait for her response and hung up. She can't complain. She was the one who cheated. She would tolerate it, at least for now.

"Dorota!" she yelled. She was angry, but who wouldn't be when her boyfriend would rather sleep or watch Chuck sleep with women than spend time with her. Her mother decided to wallow with work all morning, and now she was left with no one but her devoted house maid. "We're going to the park"

* * *

"Chuck" Nate was quick to nudge his friend who's fallen asleep on the couch next to him, phone discarded to the side; game controllers, bottles of whiskey, coke and beer cans sprawled all over the place. "Wake up" he insisted now.

"Go away Nathaniel" he swatted his hand at him already awake from his call but now he had the nerve to keep nudging him insistently.

"Get up Chuck" the third voice got a better response from the sleeping boy.

"Father?" Chuck jolted from his spot, now facing his father, standing a few inches shorter.

"Nathaniel, would you excuse us" Nate didn't have to be told twice as he grabbed his phone and went to the bathroom, knowing he was in no state to be standing in the hall of Chuck's father's hotel. The two Bass men waited for the door to shut before continuing.

Chuck attempted to come up with a proper greeting but Bart's hand motioned him to stop.

"Save it Chuck. I'm here because your Principal called me" he began to explain. The surprised expression on Chuck didn't go unnoticed. He hasn't been doing anything as of late; at least nothing he got caught doing. "He said you failed far too many class tests, missed deadlines, and your teachers have grown concerned over your lack of attendance to their revision classes prior to your exams" that was part of not doing anything.

Chuck shifted where he stood. He couldn't exactly respond to that by admitting to his father, regardless of his reputation, that he was too busy sleeping around, smoking hash, and doing what Chuck Bass did best.

"I informed him that I will speak to you about your options"

"Which are?"

"I am fully prepared to pay for any tuition you need" Bart began, but the look on his face was threatening "or I will send you off to summer school on my own accord... if you fail of course" he finished.

"I don't need tutors" Chuck scoffed. He couldn't believe this was how Bart was going to make him study. Threatening him never worked, and he always found a way around it. Summer schools are easier to hire doppelgangers for.

"If you pass..." that alone changed Chuck's attitude "then you will be welcome to intern at Bass industries for the summer" he just stared at his father critically. How much was bull shit at this point.

"Which division?"

"Any. I'll hire someone specifically to mentor you during your stay at the company" Bart responded, his facial expression remaining as stern as ever, even after he placed a hand on Chuck's stiff shoulder. "I want you to succeed, but you have to at least get through high school first" he didn't wait for Chuck's response as he turned to leave.

"You okay man?" Nate was back by Chuck's side, having heard the door shut after Bart's departure.

"Yeah, what are you doing today?"

"Just got a text from the tutor saying he could come by my house in a couple of hours" he explained. Chuck smirked, he had heard the conversation his friend had with Blair earlier, despite his best efforts to go back to sleep, but at least he managed a few seconds before his father came in. Now all he needed was his usual hang over cure, and he'd be as good as new.

"Don't forget about Mike's tonight" Chuck added as Nate shuffled through the mess in the room to find his shoes. He didn't feel like playing Nate's good boyfriend brain anymore, at least not until a certain brunette agreed to his terms.

* * *

"What do you want?" hostility came easily when Blair was in no mood to talk to a Bass.

"I thought we've already established what I wanted Blair" he responded coolly over the phone.

"You sicken me" she couldn't hide it from her expression either as she sat on the bench in the park.

"And yet you answered your phone" his retort was laced with his laughter, and Blair wouldn't take it.

"Hanging up" and at that she did, dropping her phone into her bag before tearing off bread from her loaf to feed the ducks.

"That wasn't very nice" his voice surprised her, caused her to drop whatever was left of her loaf onto the ground as she stood to her feet.

"Chuck!" she screeched his name. "What are you doing here?"

"Keeping you company" he leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek "I called your house, seems like Dorota had work to do" he smirked at her as she took a step away from him.

"I don't want your company" grabbing her bag, she was fully prepared to storm off. "And since you are obviously not with Nate anymore, I think I'll call him"

"He's got a date with a forty year old man and a geometry text book" it was easy to tell the truth, but not as fun as the lie, however her annoyed expression still pleased him sardonically.

"Perfect" she groaned. She didn't doubt it was true. First Nate hangs up on her, he then ditches her without calling back, and now she has to deal with Chuck.

"We used to have lunch together all the time before" he watched her reaction, hoping she would at least allow him that much.

"That was before Nate and I got serious about our relationship" Blair responded, trying to keep her boyfriend in mind at all times.

"Nate isn't doing much of a good job at that anymore" Chuck's tenacity changed instantly at his best friend's name. "I wonder why" he took another step towards Blair, prepared to pounce his only prey as his hands reached to hold her arms and keep her in place. "Maybe it's time you leave him behind and move on" he smiled suggestively

"Jealous much Bass?" she tried to falter him, as his smouldering gaze started to weaken her resolve. He wasn't stopping, and she couldn't move, failing to convince herself enough to want to.

"Not of something Nate has ever had" he whispered each word, as his breath fused with hers and their lips remained a mere millimetre apart. Nate never had Blair, not in the same way he wanted her. "You can have what you want, and what you need Waldorf" he took a step back, now leaving her amazed at his behaviour.

She stood there alone, watching his figure disappear in the distance as elderly passed them by. How lucky it was that no teenage girls lingered around, but she wouldn't put it past Chuck Bass to have allowed them complete seclusion at even as public a place as this.

* * *

"Hey Blair, sorry I didn't call you back sooner" Nate said over the phone, sounding frantic. It was already far past a possible lunch date.

"It's alright, did you want to get dinner?" she asked hopeful.

"Oh sorry I can't. Mike's got his party tonight, and I promised" he explained, leaving out the part he was the supplier for the night. "But maybe tomorrow?" he wouldn't invite her. It wasn't her scene, and she detested mingling with girls she deemed beneath her. To be seen going to the same parties the French sluts and Constance whores go to would be social suicide and he understood that much from her regular rejection of going with him.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow" she heard the dial tone just as she finished her sentence.

"Who was that?" Chuck asked appearing from his closet dressed for the night.

"Blair" Nate said it simply as he dug for more of their stash. "You think I should have asked her to come?" he didn't bother looking up as he collected the bags.

"Not unless you wanted her to drag you out of there" chuck replied simply. He chose to avoid advising him to entertain his girlfriend rather than spend a night getting high surrounded by tramps. But at least he had enough sense not to tell Nate to bring her along because that may have even been worse.

"She hasn't really suggested we do anything since that night" Nate admitted to Chuck. That was obvious since Chuck hadn't even advised Nate to do anything as of recent. Leaving him to his own ideas of what he should or shouldn't do.

At the thought his phone rang and Chuck was quick to glance down and read the message. The evident victorious smile on his face couldn't have been clearer. "You should go see her before the party" he finally responded to his acute friend. "There hasn't been much of a social scene from school, she couldn't have much to do tonight" in addition to the fact she wouldn't want to face high society alone as her mother drowned in her sorrows and her father was in France. The news about her parents divorce came out, but it didn't falter her place in school. It's still gossiped about enough to know people were talking about you and your family at all the social events Blair loved.

"You think?"

"I know" Chuck smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

"Miss Blair, Mister Nate want to see you" Dorota called, post knocking, from behind the locked door to her room.

"Nate?" Blair stepped out of her room and descended the stairs in a silk black robe, and heels, to greet her guest. She didn't expect Chuck's manipulative results to be instantaneous. But maybe Nate just learned to be a good boyfriend. However unlikely that was, she could always hope.

Nate stood there with a majestic smile and a white rose. He was the white knight from her fairytale. It just didn't seem fair that he couldn't come close to measuring up without her dark prince playing the puppet master to her story.

"Here" he presented the rose to her, stopping her where she stood on the last step. She could practically see the strings hanging from his every movement, but Nate was her love; her one and only. So why couldn't she stop thinking about Chuck?

She reached for the rose and pulled it up to her nose to smell. She closed her eyes and took in the scent. She loved being loved, she loved being in love. However, she hated whom she thought of at that instant, and hated the disappointment of opening her eyes to see the blonde even more so than the previous thought.

"Thank you Nate" she spoke his name, a poor attempt at reminding herself who was now standing in her foyer, even if he was not who she was expecting. Failing to admit it's whom she wanted it to be. She wouldn't allow any other thoughts in her head now. She would enjoy her boyfriend's company; the good boyfriend. The one who wasn't distracted by Serena, or a joint. The same one who now gave her his full attention. "Do you want to come upstairs?" She took his hand in an attempt to lure him into her room and possibly onto her bed.

"Sorry" he laughed off her proposal, eyes already hazy from whatever he smoked earlier. "I told you I have to go to Mike's" Nate smiled, dismissing her as easily as the idea of seeing what was underneath her black robe. "But have a good night" he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left. She now saw his every flaw, and smelt it, having been assaulted by the smell of weed and alcohol. Nate was not a white knight, but she couldn't admit to wanting anyone else.

* * *

"Good evening Waldorf" his voice was as alluring as ever, adding to the growing anxiety that was coming over her. Having felt a rush to her stomach from the moment the elevator chimed, and with every passing step he took that echoed across the foyer and to her room. It was too late for Dorota to answer, and her mother was out of town. So tonight it was just them.

"Bass" His name left her lips with anticipation, fidgeting where she finally stood; having been pacing the room in thought since Nate left. She didn't even know what to do when he came, let alone if he came.

Her robe was left open, as the belt was tide flimsily at best. She was presented to him beyond any sexual fantasy, and is easily a dream come true for him.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were expecting me Blair" He took a few steps to where she stood and she made no effort to hide what he was able to see of her black lingerie. Her head quickly turned to the side as the blood rushed to her face in embarrassment, and crossed her arms over her breasts; reacting to his predatory movements.

She's never done this. The sex, sure. The occasional attempt at seducing Nate, definitely. But waiting for Chuck Bass. This was a first, and it was nerve wracking to say the least. To think about their first time, and now this. What they were about to do, completely sober, at least from alcohol. Anxious wasn't enough to explain how she felt.

His hand found her face and he allowed her another moment before forcing her to face him as gently as he could. He leaned forward facing her alone, giving her his undivided attention. "You look beautiful" He was delicate and cautious with her, studying her every thought in the core of her those dark orbs. His thumb caressed her cheek steadily, calming her in his touch before leaning closer to kiss her. Their lips met and it was electric.

Her hands fell to her sides and clenched the material of her robe to keep her from reacting too instinctively. His other hand however was now on the back of her neck, forcing their lips closer to each other.

It lasted longer than most kisses they have shared, and at releasing her lips he let out a long sigh. He couldn't look at her as he tried to focus. His heart was racing, pounding in his chest as if he just ran a mile. The image of her, the idea that she stood there; fully aware of what was going on, what might happen, was driving him insane. His hands remained on her to keep it real for him, that she wasn't just a figment of his imagination, and that she was here with him now.

"Blair" her name slipped out and he couldn't stop the words that followed. "I want you to want this" he admitted it weakly, as his eyes looked back up into hers pleading for much more than sex. He wanted her to want _him_. He didn't give her the chance to respond though, as he crashed his lips to hers in desperation. He wouldn't allow her the chance to reject him, because no one rejected Chuck Bass. Her response however didn't suggest it at the least. Once she had her hands running through his hair, and his hands pulling at her robe there was no stopping them. His clothes were soon discarded along with her robe, and the second he had her on her bed, underneath him, he knew this was happening. He would take his sweet time too, because he wouldn't dare turn back on something he's waited an eternity in his mind to repeat, let alone miss out on the chance to take full advantage of to enjoy and savour every second.

* * *

"We're on a Break" Blair admitted. They have finally gotten out of bed the next morning. They didn't say a word getting out of bed, and as Chuck pulled on his pants and shirt he didn't dare look at Blair. They've woken up facing one another, studying each other, but Chuck was the first to recognize that to her it could be far more awkward than loving to wake up next to the man you're sleeping with to perfect your current relationship. So he got up, and began to pull on his clothes silently, fully prepared to deny the evening and keeping it a secret from everyone but each other.

"Excuse me?" He responded as he buttoned up his shirt. Now finally glancing over, and allowed his eyes to linger at how she pulled on her socks, covering her luscious legs.

"Nate and I" Blair specified. "We don't have enough time now since finals are a couple of weeks" it's not sounding any more convincing to her the second time either. "We don't have time to be in a relationship" She couldn't even look at him as she said all that. Afraid that if she did, he'd be able to tell that what they did last night, and as the night of the wedding, meant more to her than their deal. That she broke up with Nate to give Chuck a chance to do something about it, them. "I do still expect you to train him to be the best boyfriend he could be when we're done" she hated how she even managed to say that to him. But she couldn't weaken her initial resolve, not in front of Chuck. She could barely admit to herself that she wanted him for sex. How could she expect him to love her as she imagined he did, if she wasn't even sure that what she feels is anything more than lust?

It's a good thing she didn't look at him, as his eyes bulged at the thought. She wasn't with Nate anymore. She was available. And he couldn't help the stab to the heart at her final words. He wouldn't let her get the best of him though. "You can be a real bitch" he scoffed walking up to where she stood now done dressing up.

"That shouldn't surprise you" she stood proud of her status, hands on her hips she stared him down. She didn't even falter as he approached her, knowing full well that when all else fails, bitch Blair can stand up against anyone. It was not until he had her pinned against her wall, crushing her body with his as they kissed with raw passion, did she give in to him. Her hands were in his hair again, her legs just as desperate to have him closer as her arms. She didn't even care that she finally got fully dressed for the day seconds ago. Any importance the day had for her didn't match up for her burning desire. And whatever she had on, she wanted as off as he did.

He was pulling at her clothes, without a second though to the cost, because he would gladly replace any item he could rip off her. He truly believed she was a bitch at that moment, a heartless blood sucking harlequin that he would not dare resist. As much as he tried, his hand had to find her, her arms, her hips, her thighs. Enjoying the burning sensation, with every touch he landed against her skin. He initially believe that it was due to her unavailability, but now he recognized his masochism as he enjoyed any pain she could inflict on him, and would take it with stride knowing full well he could match her scar for scar.

* * *

_"What?" Nate's voice echoed in surprise. He took a step back, in attempts to see her, all of her. He couldn't believe what she just said. Wasn't it a minute ago she wanted to take him upstairs?_

_"I just think we need a break" Blair admitted coolly, studying his shocked expression, but thinking nothing of it as the essence of weed lingered in the air. She couldn't believe herself ever taking the blonde seriously enough for a relationship. "Exams are soon, and I think it's a good opportunity for us to get some away time before the summer"_

_"But why do we have to break up?" Nate was staggering with the concept. He's always had Blair, always. She had been his girlfriend, before he even knew what it meant to have a girlfriend. She's been his, as Chuck is HIS best friend, she is HIS girlfriend, and he likes to keep what is his. Since Serena started to hang out with Georgina more and ditching their usual group he hated losing HIS friend, but he still had Blair to focus his male attention on, and he liked having the feeling of stability, he liked having Blair. So he didn't like this proposal one bit._

_"It's a break, since it seems we have no time for one another" mostly true for his part as she would gladly make time, but he was losing his worth, and she was losing her patience. "With you busy with tutors, and me busy achieving my goals. It makes sense to focus on those for now" she explained, knowing full well when exams have begun she wouldn't dare speak to another human being socially until each and every one of them were thoroughly revised for, just as her plan for convincing Nate to take time off from their relationship. She excelled at it as he began to consider the idea plausible._

_He'd already scratched his head in thought before responding, failing to stall any longer. "I guess..." he contemplated his next words long enough. "If that's what you want" It was sweet as he left her with one last smile, but deep, deep, down she was hoping he would fight for her. Maybe even add he didn't want this, that they'd work something else out, and he would never want to leave her. However, without Chuck's guidance, Nate truly wouldn't be able to grasp the situation laid out regarding their relationship. Never was, never will be._


	7. Chapter 7

You get used to waking up in someone else's arms. The comfort, let alone the security, is addictive. To have someone consistently there, and present in your life long enough to depend on with no disappointments. Despite the secretive status of their fornicating, let alone what they could call their relationship, Blair and Chuck felt inseparable.

"Good morning" he mumbled, not daring to open his eyes. He still doubted that this is more than a dream. That it's her and not some hooker in his arms. That the warm body, shifting beside him is in fact the only girl he wanted it to be. That she is in his bed after a night of mind blowing sex. All unbelievable thoughts and ideals in his mind, that couldn't be true.

She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Sure she denied she had any feelings for him, and that what they did was a result of lust, a deal long forgotten, and a need to be loved. It didn't however seem at all sensible to miss out on the little pleasures she could gain from all of this, such as how she could toy with him so early in the morning.

"School starts in a couple of hours" she mentioned, having climbed over him to straddle his hips with hers. Giving him her best smile as he opened his eyes to see her on top of him, and being the first thing he saw that morning waking up was an exhilarating thought for her. "Maybe we should get out of bed" she began to nuzzle his neck. They managed to save what was left of the weekend. Escaping the world outside his bedroom door, which wasn't as inviting since Sunday's incident.

* * *

_"You should stay for more than an afternoon mother" Blair complained as her mother returned late Saturday night, only to jet off to Croatia with her friends Monday, tomorrow, morning. Between work, and cruising the world, her mother has been in complete denial of the divorce's impact on her. Bragging about the many men she gets to be with, when in truth she seems to do nothing but gorge herself with meals, and drink herself to sleep._

_"Blair, you couldn't possibly understand. You've had your boyfriend for years now" Eleanor brushed her off, while scoffing down a crème brulèe._

_"Actually mother, Nate and I broke up" She admitted, before escaping behind the cup of tea she was almost done with._

_"That explains the added weight then" Eleanor rolled her eyes in disappointment. "Really Blair, I leave you for a couple of weeks and already you've been filling yourself with desserts" she motioned to Blair's half eaten carrot cake. Her mother was as hypocritical as they came. Having been eating god knows what on her trips, and the alcohol was definitely not keeping her thin. It's not that she looked fat, as she did full, in a healthy way. It was strange, yet far from unattractive. But in Blair's mind looking fuller is as horrendous as gaining obscene weight. And if her mother was fine with herself and not her, then there must be something wrong her, not her mother. The mere self judgment was enough to churn her stomach._

_"Excuse me" Blair got up without a second thought. Escaping to her bedroom and finding the bathroom. She was quick to her usual decision of emptying her stomach, thinking up of every last thing she ate that day. A fruit bowl for breakfast, and a croissant. Followed by a salad for lunch, and now having had a couple of pieces of biscuit for tea, with a half eaten carrot cake with cream, that she doubted was low fat, and in addition the blueberry muffin. It all had to get out._

_She wasn't in a hurry to get out of her bathroom, allowing herself to relax after the toll she took on her stomach, forcing an act on it that was exhausting, but she found her relief. She laid her head against the bath, thinking up of anything else than what was most likely harming her. A happier life, when her dad and mom were always together. When Serena was her first choice when handling these situations, and when Nate used to be her escape to a fantasy land, rather than the source of unwanted dramatics. She reached for her phone in her pocket and scrolled through the names, recalling everyone who isn't there for her anymore._

_Already having Serena's name highlighted from her last attempt to call, to see where her best friend had gone and disappeared to, but nothing. She scrolled up, passing Nate's name without a second thought and landed on Chuck. She pressed the call button, but didn't allow it much of a ring before hanging up, not thinking much of it than literarily having no one._

_Other memories ensued at that. How despite her best efforts, everyone preferred Serena. And how the only thing she had to show up her best friend was Nate being her boyfriend. He too would favor Serena's company in a heartbeat anyways, so it wasn't much of a trophy. Blair remembered times she convinced Nate to hang out with her just by informing him that her best friend would be there too. Seems like the only reason Nate finally gave up on Serena was because she was too busy with Georgina to pay any attention to how he followed her like a puppy. _

_Blair then remembered the times before Nate was her boyfriend. They were children, and nothing could go wrong. They were all just friends, nothing more. The biggest drama was who would push who on the swings, and in the end of the day, her daddy was the only important man in her life. Too bad her man, needed another one to be happy, and that alone was sickening. Ignorance was bliss, too bad that couldn't last. She got up at that thought and brushed her teeth from the lingering taste in her mouth. She studied her image in the mirror to wipe away any makeup that got out of place, and took her time doing so. Finally pleased with herself she exited her bathroom._

_"Blair?" perfect._

_"What do you want Chuck?" she was quick to criticize._

_He gave her a questioning look, not sparing another word._

_"Oh right" she walked up to him. Taking his face in her hands and kissed him. She was desperate, and now that she couldn't purge anymore, she could always turn to sex with Chuck. It alone was driving her mad with guilt, amongst other things._

_If she couldn't hurt herself one way, she could always turn to the next best thing. Definitely a best._

_"No" he finally managed to turn his head, taking her hands in his own to stop her. He came because he was worried. She missed called him, but didn't answer any of his calls back. And with her mother in town that was never good. He also missed her, despite having seen her yesterday afternoon after their morning sex, he missed her insanely. Of course he wouldn't tell her that. Sure a miniscule part of him was hoping for sex, but the second he laid eyes on her from when she exited the bathroom he knew something was wrong. However, he wasn't perceived in anyways correctly by her today._

_"Get out" Blair's eyes began to well up. She kept staring at him though, fully prepared to slap him if he wasn't still holding onto her hands. She pulled them out of his grasp and pointed to her door. "Get. Out." she ordered, word for word, but he wouldn't move. She gave up after a few moments of glaring without a point as his head was not imploding by the glare. Frustrated by his persistence she took a seat on her bed and looked away from him._

_He was slow to follow her, but took the seat next to her, prepared to sit there for as long as it took. He didn't need to hear it from her, knowing exactly what happened. Her mother's criticism was always enough to drive Blair to actions he hated asking about. Blair just took every excuse to hurt herself. And as a result, it really hurt him to see her like this. Yet he just couldn't cross that barrier from when he first found out a year ago about her bulimia. And unless she wanted to talk about it he wouldn't press on to find out. He didn't know what to say, he wasn't a doctor. All he knew that Blair wanted someone to be there, and so he would be there. Even when she doesn't even realize she needs him to be._

_"You don't have to stay" she tried a different approach. It didn't feel right. She was sleeping with Chuck to help her make Nate a better boyfriend. She didn't… correction; she shouldn't want Chuck, she's supposed to want Nate to be the one here with her. The one she rested her head on his shoulder._

_"I want to be here for you" he explained. Trying his best to be supportive, taking her hand from her lap to hold in his. He watched amazed as their hands moved together so that their fingers intertwined._

_"Do you like me?" Blair finally asked. She was afraid of the answer. She finally gave up on every last idea in her mind. She was going insane contradicting every thought with the next. Nate, Chuck, Nate, Chuck. She had to know this at the least. Was she just sex for Chuck, just another game, or did he actually care about her. Like he did on the wedding night, and like he was doing now._

_"I think you're beautiful" Chuck responded. He contemplated if that was the right answer. She was having an image crisis, but did she want to know if he liked her physically or more. He wasn't even sure of that answer himself, but he found himself continuing regardless as he kept his eyes on their hands together, and how perfect they looked. "Every time I see you…" he took a breather, building up every ounce of his courage to look her in her eyes. "I get this feeling of something in my stomach… fluttering"_

_That seemed to work, because she smiled for the first time that day. That alone made him smile at how her dimpled features were perfection in his eyes. It didn't last as she looked away to lay her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh. "Butterflies"_

* * *

"Maybe, later" he pulled her closer and bit on her shoulder, recalling how last night they managed to escape her penthouse for a few drinks at the Palace. They didn't spend long in the bar, before pretending to bid each other farewell only to have Blair sneak in through the back entrance, and up the service elevators. It was all fun and games for them, as long as Gossip Girl didn't post anything about them together. "I don't want to let go just yet" He looked at her now, into her eyes. The eyes of the only person who could lift him up above all else, or crush him like undeserving trash. He couldn't believe ever wanting to let her go.

Blair was just as absorbed into how he looked at her, engrossed in the way she was in his eyes the only person worth looking at. Their lips met gently, and they kissed for a good few minutes with delicate passion, until Blair's phone alarm rang.

"I should take a shower before I go home to get ready" she climbed off him, grabbing the throw off his bed to cover her nude body and padded bare foot into the bathroom. "Oh" she stopped right before she shut the door "and this time it's definitely NOT an invitation for you to join me" she winked before shutting the door.

Last night was definitely an amazing fix.

* * *

AN: Hope this was a good read. Thanks for reading


	8. Chapter 8

AN:

I'm glad to read all the reviews on the last chapter, and that quite a few of you are still enjoying this story. I'm trying to go somewhere with this story, bare with me though. I'm contemplating on making it one to end, and possibly pick it up with a sequel. I'm not sure yet... anyways here's the newest chapter.

* * *

"I miss her man" the brunette sat there in all her royal glory. She was addressing her subjects as a true queen would; affirming her right to rule, and earning the adoration of all. The blonde thought so anyways, hiding around the corner from where his former love sat.

"It hasn't been two days" Chuck responded coolly. Playing off the fact he missed her too, and it'd only been hours from when he was privately engaged with her.

"I know but it's me and Blair" Nate was distraught saying it, believing that's all there was to be said.

"Blair and I" Chuck corrected offhandedly

"Whatever" Nate was messing up his hair, furious with what to do, and even more so on the ineffective joints he's had. "Look man, I need to make sure that she's still coming back to me after finals"

"Relax Nathaniel" Chuck passed along his third joint of the day "Maybe this is a good thing, you're finally free"

"I don't want to be. Serena's gone" he regretted it, but it was true. This might have been a good thing if Serena was here, and he and her would get a shot. But no Serena was enough, and no Blair was too much.

"Well you don't want to seem desperate... It never worked on Serena" Chuck mocked. He knew, everyone practically did; that although Nate and Blair were official, Nate will always wonder about Serena just like every other guy who dreamt of being with the blonde princess.

"Can you just give me a clue here" Nate asked. Chuck was his go to guy, and if anything this was something he badly needed help with.

"Follow me, and you might just learn a thing or two" Chuck smirked. Nate never did have a clue, but if Chuck got to do what he's been craving to do all day then he would gladly lead by example.

"Waldorf" he walked up to the brunette, one hand shoved into his pocket as the other reached for her shoulder. He was sly to say the least, the way he leaned over and gave her a cheek to cheek kiss on each of her cheeks. She played it off just as well. "You look ravishing" he winked and to anyone else her face didn't falter the slightest to Chuck's usual escapades, but Chuck managed to catch the twinkle in Blair's eyes, knowing she was just as addicted to their activities as he was.

"Don't tempt me Bass"

"Don't mind him Blair" Nate cut in, repeating Chuck's greeting, but allowing his lips to graze each cheek delicately after each kiss. "You do look nice though" he added, laughing off chuck's approach, both in defence of his friend's action which he felt responsible for, and because it was genuinely true. Blair was glowing.

"Thank you Nate" she fixed the lapel of his jacket absentmindedly, attempting to force her eyes to look at his blue orbs rather than the brown that were staring at her intently.

* * *

"That was reckless" Blair commented just as she passed Chuck on her way out of school. He was quick off the wall and walked in pace by her side.

"I thought you'd enjoy the danger" he almost chuckled. "And I was only teaching Nate by example"

"Never the less, our deal requires a few rules, for obvious reasons" Blair explained, finally having walked far from school to talk openly.

"Will you execute the punishments yourself Waldorf" Chuck smirked "You know how much I tend to misbehave"

She actually had a lapse of ideas to the proposal, which surprised even her, but she had to focus.

"Minimal talking during school and or around Nate"

"Then I get to choose the time and place for our rendezvous... Although I will be more than happy to oblige for extra hours" his hand found her arm to rub against suggestively.

"Speaking of which, I expect our certain situation to be monogamous" Blair was dead serious at this, pulling her arm away from his reach for emphasis. She wouldn't dare sound jealous, but its one thing to be with Chuck without the comparison of other women, and another to be one of those women. "I don't want you catching anything and passing it on to me"

"I wouldn't think of it. You're more than enough for me" she had to look away as if disgusted, because in all honesty she couldn't hide the happiness from hearing those words from Chuck.

"So we are agreed" she spat it out, still looking away from him.

"Well, one more thing" Chuck smirked leaning closer to Blair. "The limo's here" he glanced over as did she, and a new smile formed on her lips.

* * *

"Nate, dear, could you call your father" Anne Archibald was busy, as always. Moving from one end of the house to the next in speed that Nate didn't doubt she was the one who passed onto him.

Nate however was in no mood to deal with parents, or even guests. He even missed after school clubs just to avoid the house for a few extra hours. He missed more than that, and at the thought he knocked on his father's door, obviously scaring his dad at the sound of the man cursing from the other side of the door amongst a quick shuffle of things.

"Mom told me to call you" Nate yelled from behind the door and began to walk to his room. His phone vibrated and he pulled it out instinctively.

* * *

"Are you going to answer that?" Blair asked between kisses. It was the second time his phone rang, and he'd already ignored the first.

He let out an exasperated breathe, retracting his hand from underneath Blair's shirt. Annoyed by whatever the disruption was, he pulled out his phone, but at his father's name he was quick to answer the call, and slid away from Blair instinctively as if his father could see them.

"Father?"

Blair sat there and listened to Chuck's half of the conversation.

"Can it wait?" Chuck glanced over to Blair, and the look in his eyes told her it can't. "I'll see you soon then"

"Is everything alright?"

"No" he turned for the intercom and switched it on. "Arthur, The Palace" He switched off the intercom just as fast before returning to Blair. He didn't say anything, and neither did she. They waited until the limousine came to a complete stop before attempting to bid each other farewell

"I'd drop you off but" Chuck began as he exited the limo.

"I heard the conversation Chuck" she waved him off. "Your dad's waiting" she pointed to the door of the hotel that was behind Chuck. He looked over his shoulder instinctively following her line of vision, but returned to her eagerly.

He leaned in regardless of her attempts to rid of him, giving her a quick kiss that he regretted he couldn't continue more of. "Please allow me to make up for my short comings tonight" his heart was racing in anticipation, and even more so at the smile she shot him.

"Don't make me wait too long Bass"

* * *

"Nate?" Blair walked into her penthouse to a waiting blonde. "What are you doing here?" She smiled. She was genuinely happy to see him. He was still her friend, and with him giving her all his attention now she's been feeling even more loved by him than the norm.

"I missed you" the moment was short lived "Where were you though, I've been waiting for hours"

"Errands" with all the clubs now over with the arrival of finals, she was running out of excuses.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound aggravated" Nate smiled as Blair seemed entertained by his choice of words. "I can't stay long now, my tutor postponed our session and I'm already going to be running late as is" He took the few steps separating them to hug her, instinctively wanting her in his arms. "I can't wait 'til finals are over" he admitted

Her heart twisted in pain. "Me too" she whispered and grabbed onto him tighter. He was a dream she once wanted but now could barely hang on to. Surely she didn't want Chuck in turn, just the experience; but she couldn't bare the idea of spending the rest of her life with a man, no a boy, that was being lead by a Bass. Because once the strings broke, her world, and Nate would collapse.

* * *

Chuck's heart was racing as he walked into his dad's office, within his father's hotel room. Anxiety with a mix of fear began to overcome him and he could barely keep his mind from listing the many things he's done recently. The door was left open, and he could see his father who didn't bother looking up from his paperwork as Chuck entered the office to face his father.

"Charles, you have a guest" Bart spoke, which was a relief to hear his uncharacteristically calm voice. Chuck didn't even registered what was said until his father looked up and pointed towards the seat behind chuck. He turned to see a boy who was wearing a similar uniform to chuck's, but of a cheaper quality no less. "Seems like your teachers have taken the initiative of sending over a student tutor"

"Right" Chuck nodded. He could remember something regarding getting tuition from a schoolmate, but he didn't expect it to be so soon. Then again exams are starting next week or something. He looked over the boy again critically, trying to place a name to his face.

"Mr. Humphry has been waiting long enough, so I suggest you take him to your suit to begin" Bart intruded. Humphry, Humphry... Humphry...?

"Dan" the boy stood up, and offered his hand to Chuck. Chuck didn't bother with him as he returned to look over his father, allowing the guest to collect his bag and books off the couch. "I have to get home for dinner, so if we could start now?" he heard Dan, but Chuck was focused on his father's gaze.

"Yeah sure"

"Thanks again for the meal Mr. Bass" Dan walked past Chuck, to shake Bart's hand before marching back out with Chuck, who was half way out the door.

"I thought you were having dinner at home" Chuck asked bored as is, trying to contemplate how much money he could bribe this guy to either do his test for him, or tell his father he tried.

"Not until nine" Dan affirmed "So where can we study?" he began to look around the hotel room.

"We have to go to my suit" Chuck repeated, annoyed already by having to deal with someone who couldn't keep up. "Out the door and down the elevator" he explained as he would to a child.

"Let's get to it" enthusiasm was not helping.

"I'll pay to never hear you say that again" chuck was actually serious, but Dan laughed it off.

"Your dad warned me about taking your money. He said that he'd double whatever you offered" Dan mocked, in all honesty believing chuck's words as jokes, but he didn't doubt his father's word.

"So are you doing this for the money then?" Chuck asked waiting for the elevator to arrive.

"More like a letter of recommendation" Dan corrected. Chuck groaned. Dan was one of _those_ people. Hard working, but annoying as hell. Chuck regretted not getting a sexy tutor when he still had the chance.

* * *

"Nate, your tutor's been waiting for half an hour" his dad scolded as the blonde entered the house. "You're not going to get into Dartmouth without perfect grades"

"Sorry I was with Blair" Nate responded half heartedly. His dad's method's were slowly becoming less frightening with each day as he realized his dad only had money to hold against him. And since his grandparents, whom hated his father, have been more than happy supporting Nate with the addition of getting him into any ivy league by any means necessary, he stopped giving a shit.

"Oh? how are you two anyways?" The Captain was quick out of his livid moment, sounding rather interested, which is a surprise to Nate as his father only ever cared for a few things, and it never seemed like Blair was one of them. It's not that he didn't like her; in fact she seemed to be the jewel daughter amongst the elite, but interest wise, not so much.

"I'm not sure" Nate didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted to get his tutoring session done and over with. What was he meant to study now anyways? Latin? French? Math? Shit

* * *

**B,**

**Will be Late Tonight.**

**-C**


	9. Chapter 9

**Looks like N and B have called it quits. Finals stressing you out B?**

**Photos say otherwise.**

**With her parent's divorce, and leaving N for grabs, we can't help but wonder what's keeping our queen so chipper?**

**I'm not complaining ;) Just curious**

**XoXo**

**GossipGirl**

"Gossip girl's after Nate" Chuck laughed from the doorway. After hours of attempting to study, and continuous staff coming in and out of his suit, making sure he was doing so, he finally found his way to her.

"How is it that you out of all people are allowed into my building this late at night" Blair stared at him critically. She had waited, having read his text; but as the hour turned eight, then nine, she gave up and began reading over her notes for finals. Convincing herself that she was in fact in a state of procrastination rather than what, or more precisely whom, her thoughts were distracted with. Now as she sat in the middle of her bed, she couldn't bring herself to believe she didn't want him there, and the disappointment vanished in anxiety she couldn't control around him.

"I've been tipping the doorman for years..." He took a moment to shut, and lock, the door before walking towards her. "Remember your birthday a couple of years ago" he began, taking a seat at the edge of her bed.

"How could I forget" she rolled her eyes at the memory. "My mother wasn't exactly pleased with having two adolescent boys sleeping in her living room after redecorating it to look like a five year olds' birthday party" she knew it was for the sake of fun, and she did find it funny having the majority of her living room covered in pink, along with the fact it was done for her, it was quite the pleasant surprise. "I'm surprised she didn't kick you out before waking me-" she had every intention to continue their conversation, but once Chuck's gaze connected with hers, and his hand reached for a loose strand of hair that fell from its place, she stopped. His hand grazed her face, delicately grooming her.

It was calming. His hand found her cheek, caressed it with his thumb that moved on to her lips, tracing her perfect pout. He was studying her, finally finding a subject he enjoyed as his eyes memorised every detail. He wanted to remember her as she was right now, unattached to Nate, and completely his.

"I'm sorry I was late" his voice came out sad. It was strange to hear it, and at first couldn't believe he was the one talking. Blair shook her head lightly, wanting to erase this sadness, but she was lost for words in confusion. "I don't want." he couldn't finish his sentence, shaking his head along with hers, and taking her lips with his to finally shut up.

He contemplated on it, but couldn't tell her how he didn't want to waste these moments. Didn't know if he should explain how he didn't want to be away from her. Wouldn't be able to begin on how he didn't want her with anyone else.

Finals were almost starting, and they'll end just as quickly. Then she was to go back to Nate, and he back to the, lonely, life of Chuck Bass.

He didn't want to let her go.

* * *

"Are we done yet" Chuck moaned, having reacquainted himself to his inner child these day from all the insane hours of work he'd had to do.

"It's only been five minutes Chuck" Dan pointed out, he only just highlighted the first page of Chuck's untouched biology book.

"If I wanted a timer, I'd have looked at my watch. But you Humphry bore me" Chuck mocked then smirked in thought. "I bet you'd be happier applying all this biology knowledge... practically"

"As fun as that sounds" sarcasm as evident as ever in Dan's usual retorts "you're not my type Chuck"

"Nor are you" Chuck shook his head. "However, I'm quite sure we could find one who is at a bar"

"We're under age" Dan pointed out

"And I'm Chuck Bass"

"Again, no" Dan was rather persistent for someone who wasn't getting anything out of it, other than-

"You just enjoy watching me suffer then" Chuck rolled his eyes, not even trying to hold back his obvious annoyance.

"Pretty much" Dan got used to all of Chuck's attempts to escape studying, and after a while went with it as far as it could go so they can get back to studying. It was as much his revision as it is Chuck's.

"I can't believe my father agreed to sign your community hours slip... I can't believe you do the community hours assigned"

"Focus" Dan tapped on the book. Sure he did this for the extra credit. Doing community work was a great way to show your devotion, and good will, and if he could have such qualities of his mentioned on any recommendatory letters it would be more than great. Another step closer to success.

"Wouldn't your community be in Brooklyn" Dan actually laughed at the rhetorical question

"You looked up where I live?"

"I had someone look into it" Chuck brushed off the accusation. He didn't look up things, but he wouldn't have anyone coming in and out of his suit casually without having a clue about them.

"Well, for your information,..." Dan began with his usual smart ass manner, or at least that's what Chuck learned to call it, and so on learned to ignore the next few words that came out of Dan's mouth. "... Therefore, Brooklyn is still a part of New York."

"Maybe the state"

* * *

"Do you think she prefers white or red roses?" Nate asked as he managed to drag Chuck into a flower store after a Thursday filled with revision classes and tutoring.

"Neither" Chuck responded bored. Everything seemed to lack any entertainment for him these days. Well, almost everything.

"White are pure... Red are for love" it was logical, even Nate knew that much.

"You're not making love to her anytime soon..." Chuck kept to himself, smirking at the thought of Blair's purity, and deciding it best to not bring it up.

"What then?"

"Peonies? Hydrangeas?" Chuck shrugged. "Come on Nathaniel, Blair is as romantic as they come. Add a little class and it'll go a long way"

"I got a few ideas, but this is just to keep her interested..." Nate picked out a flower and smelt it.

"If you're good to her... Good for her. It'll happen" Chuck wasn't sure where it came from. He felt responsible, and it was... Strange. He didn't want her with Nate, but a deal was a deal, and what if being with Nate was the long term best thing for Blair. No! Chuck Bass was selfish, he did not share, and he would not allow Nate to have her. "But you know Blair... She's been in love with you for years" Chuck patted Nate's shoulder "she won't get over you easily. Besides," he looked over his shoulder and pulled out a bouquet of assorted red and white roses "you can't go wrong with a mix." He handed the bouquet to Nate and smiled, attempting innocence that he'd lost years ago.

"Perfect" Nate was quick to the cashier and paid. "Now a quick stop to Tiffany's and I'm good to go"

"Let's take the car" Chuck suggested, having walked here from Nate's house. He wouldn't dare advise Nate poorly, a bargain was at hand. But Blair however...

* * *

"Hey Dorota is Blair upstairs?" Nate asked stepping out of the elevator in his best Ralph Lauren ensemble, with roses and the classic tiffany blue bag at hand.

"I'm sorry mister Nate" Dorota shook her head "Miss Blair go out"

"Do you think she'll be back soon?" It was already close to nine and it was a school night, and even Chuck had to go home after dropping him off.

"I no sure mister Nate" knowing Blair she wouldn't be out at the hour unless she truly had somewhere to be.

He was as dejected as he looked. His shoulders slumped as he took to walking to the table in the foyer to drop the bouquet and with a final nod to Dorota walked out into the elevator.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Blair yelled as Chuck entered his suit. "You text me to meet you, and you're a half hour late" she now stood from where she sat on the couch and eyed Chuck in hopes to either have him explode or just shrivel up in pain at her gaze.

"It's a good thing you have a copy of my key then" Chuck smirked walking up to Blair in all her feisty glory.

"I'm leaving" she grabbed her purse off the couch and headed towards the door, past Chuck.

"Hold on Waldorf" he grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. She gave in easily because despite how much she hated to admit, she wanted this. And with her always studying, and his requests being minimal the past week she actually missed there more frequent visits.

"I have studying to do" she slapped his hand away, recalling why she was mad. She would make him suffer a bit more regardless of how much she wanted him on top of her right now.

"well, you know where to find me when you're done" he smirked at her knowingly. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her right now. But Blair'd be damned if she allowed him the satisfaction of being right. So with as bitchy a smile as she could muster she held her head up high and walked out of his suit. She even took the time to shut the door behind her and walk towards the elevator.

She heard the door unlock from down the hall and let out a sigh. She was going to say something as she saw him walk up to her, but he didn't waste another word before he kissed her.

Chuck Bass never admitted or let his actions imply he was wrong, but this time was different. Her stubbornness actually turned him on. He couldn't allow her to leave without having satisfied her, and he wouldn't dare let her go home tonight to a possibly waiting Nate. Tonight she was his, and that thought was what drove him into lifting her up and crushing her body against the wall opposite the elevator's doors. The chime of the elevator was enough to allow them a quick glance to make sure no one walked out. They took another moment to stare at each other before heading back into the security of the suit.

Now newly exhilarated by having almost been caught in the act Blair took charge, pushing Chuck back so that he fell onto the couch. She climbed over him and straddled his hips with hers. "You're a fucking jerk you know that"

"Such a filthy mouth" Chuck tutted, smiling up at the beauty that was all he ever wanted.

"It has been kissing yours" she smirked and leaned down to reconnect their lips.

"I'm surprised you're not an alcoholic yet then" he mocked and continued kissing her. Allowing his hands to roam her body expertly, tracing curves he could never bore of. Closing his eyes to focus on the feel of his hands on her, and her lips on his neck, jaw and ear, he awaited the words that were to follow.

"And I'm surprised we're still fully clothed Bass" she whispered against his ear before taking his lobe between her teeth to pull on playfully. She was quick to retract herself off him and to a standing position in front of his couch.

He sat up instinctively and watched her baffled by what she began to do. Her dress pooled around her feet as she allowed it to drop, and moved to the back of her bra to unhook the strap. Chuck stood up and began to pull off his own clothes. Kicking off his shoes in the process, Chuck began to fumble, but didn't allow his eyes to deter from Blair, who now stood naked in front of him.

"come on" Blair offered her hand as he finally joined her in a unified state of undressed and lead him to the bedroom, and then the bathroom.

"You prepared a Bath?" Chuck looked over and took in the atmosphere she had created for them. The lights were dimmed, and there were bubbles in his Jacuzzi.

"Get in" she instructed with a smile and he was quick to oblige.

"It's cold" he complained, sliding in regardless. He watched Blair as she got into the tub herself.

"It would have been warmer if you got her sooner" he didn't dare respond to that thankfully he didn't need to. "This should help though" she leaned over where she sat cross from Chuck and switched on the jets. The bubbles began to over flow as the jets worked a current.

"You're amazing" Chuck just watched her as she leaned over to the other side, outside the tub, to where a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne and two glasses were set. She handed the bottle to Chuck and grabbed the two glasses herself for him to fill.

"I know" she took this all casually. She wanted this to be romantic, but in the same time, it wasn't stressful like it had been time and again with Nate. It was so easy to just enjoy this, rather than have her nerves racking about whether or not everything was going accordingly and mostly if she was at her best for him.

"To you then" he lifts his glass of champagne.

She smiled and lifts her own glass to his "To me"

They both took a fairly long drink before setting the flutes away from their lips. Chuck placed his glass to the side, and reached over to take Blair's to put aside as well. He turned back and moved towards the brunette on the other side of the tub without much else to say.

* * *

AN: Alright so I wanted to show more Chuck and Blair together, that isn't so much sad/comfort sex. Blair is still learning, it hasn't been long enough for her to be a sexpert; hence the lack of anything more kinky than the traditional. In any case, would you like more details? Or has this been enough?


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Sundays seem to be thought of as a family day. Well in this case, if you're an Upper East Sider, society is your family, and brunch is your roast.

Blair sat on the round table of ten, with Nate and his family to her right. Next to Mr. Archibald sat her mother, and next to her were another Upper East Side couple, and another familiar face and a new installment. There was an empty seat set at their table to Blair's left, and it hurt recalling the fact her father rather spent his time with a man in France than at brunch with her. Chuck gladly ditched his own seat at his father's table to fill up that void.

"Hey Chuck, bored yet?" Nate asked hopeful as Chuck slid into the empty seat. What better way to survive brunch than getting baked. Especially now that he had to sit next to Blair, Nate was far from comfortably numb. He'd hardly seen her since he went to her place the other day. And she never brought up the flowers he left for her. Had she not got them? Whatever, he needed a joint.

"My father had some private business to discuss" Chuck responded, as if that was reason enough for him to have been booted off his table. It had been before, and as always no one would question the son of the host if and when he decided to switch seats.

"Well, we're happy to have you sit with us Charles. Nate, could you please pass the butter?" Anne Archibald played her role as a model wife as perfectly as she mustered not jabbing her husband to stop talking business with Blair's mother.

A waiter made his way around the table, as they served continuously throughout the duration of the brunch. Having finally reached Blair, he asked as he had multiple times prior to the others at the table; "Would you like some bread Madame"

"She should not" Eleanor responded for her daughter, interrupting the conversation with Mr. Archibald completely for the sake of the input.

"No thank you" Blair was quick to recover from the stern tone her mother used. She managed to smile pleasantly regardless and reached for her water. Its times like these she remembers who her rock really is, as Chuck took her hand under the table and squeezed it supportively. "If you'll excuse me" she squeezed his hand back and let go.

Nate and Chuck both watched Blair get up and walk out the hall. Dozens of tables were set up, and along the buffet, waiters walked around with drinks, bread and other condiments to present for those who rather be served than fill their own plates.

"She hasn't talked to me all day" Nate whispered, having slid into Blair's seat to talk to Chuck.

"Have you talked to her?" Chuck seemed quite dulled by the topic.

"No, but what can I say? I told you man I tried to give her flowers and a gift and she wasn't there. She's never free anymore... you think she's found someone else?" Nate kept whispering but Chuck stopped listening at one point.

"Excuse me" He just got up abruptly, not even caring that Nate seemed to protest and walked to where Blair could be, even though he begged with every step that she wouldn't succumb to that.

The door opened and a woman walked out. He shot her his best mischievous smile, and she attempted to hide her disgust, but he couldn't care as he slid into the bathroom. The ladies room was divided into the stalls section, and a rather chic waiting area with mirrors and a round chair in the middle. Even when going to the toilet, upper east siders would choose to do so in class.

"Blair?"

"Chuck" she stopped reapplying her lipstick and gave him her best smile. She was nowhere near the toilets, just by one of the large mirrors with her bag on the small provided space of a ledge underneath.

"I was worried" he admitted.

"You shouldn't be" she took a few steps towards him, sashaying her hips provocatively as she did. "I was going to text you... but since you're already here" she lift a hand and slid it past him to lock the bathroom door.

"What brought this on then?" the mood was quick to change. And his smirk was quite evident. She leaned into him to smile and turned around to walk back towards the seat. She undid the sash around her dress and was quick to slide it off.

"I doubt that matters"

"True" Chuck followed "but I would still like to know why"

"Because doing this is far more pleasurable" Blair replied, looking over her shoulder to find him right behind her. She tilt her head up and he kissed her kindly. Her arm wrapped itself around his neck and pulled him down, as she felt him draw her backside closer to his throbbing erection.

"You intoxicate me" it slipped between kisses as they manoeuvred around so that Blair was underneath him on the circular couch.

"Care to wager your addictions on that?" she smiled up at him, playing with the lapels of his jacket, not as much desperate to rip him of his clothes as she was to just enjoy his company.

"You're the only vice I need Waldorf" he corrected.

* * *

"You should really fix things with Blair Nate" Mr. Archibald instructed the second the three stepped back into their home.

"What makes you say that?" Nate responded pissed. He couldn't get a joint between meals, and Chuck ditched barely half way through. Blair returned to say hello to a few more people and then left too. He was officially alone and he didn't like the lack off attention.

"Sweety, your father is just concerned. You two didn't seem at all friendly at brunch" His mother was supportive. She always had been, since Blair was like a daughter to her; even if Blair only took her as Nate's mother.

"She's just stressed with work" He passed it along as the only excuse. Blair didn't seem at all stressed, other than a little hurt today, but it was beyond him anymore. He got her flowers, he even wanted to give her a gift, but she wasn't there. So what he's done to have hurt her was something beyond him.

"Well, how about after your tutoring session today we go get her something nice from the store" His mother smiled and he couldn't help wanting to just shake her and tell her he'd already tried doing that.

"Sure" he shrugged. "I need to get my books ready" He excused himself and dashed up the stairs. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text.

**Help**

**-N**

* * *

"Calm yourself" Blair had to say it out loud. She stood at his door and couldn't bring herself to even knock. They had to cut their fun short earlier as the brunch came to a close, and she had to escort her mother out since her father no longer gave a shit.

Now here she was in the hall. Standing in a Burberry coat as only Audrey could pull off, and knew she had minimal clothing underneath. Thankfully there was light rain outside or it would have looked far too odd. She wouldn't knock, no she would do this.

She reached for the handle and turned it. It was unlocked. "Chuck" she called out for him.

A muddle of noise emerged from the next room. It was the first time she'd ever seen the slide doors leading to his bedroom shut. She made her way to it, but at that second he opened them to step out and stop her.

"Blair, what are you doing here?" he seemed flustered, and she couldn't help her assumptions.

"What the hell Chuck?" she was quick to yell. She didn't need much to know what was probably going on behind those doors. He looked dishevelled, tired, and he hasn't even changed out of his clothes from earlier, despite the few missing attributes of a bowtie, shoes, and a suit jacket.

"Chuck! I'm waiting!" another voice emerged from behind the sliding doors and she looked at him even more surprised which turned to rage in milliseconds.

"A guy!" she walked past him. "You go behind my back to fuck another guy!" she forced the doors open and took a second to observe the scene of the bedroom she knew as pristine.

There on the ground and bed laid piles of books and paper work. By the desk sat a boy, fully clothes, with a pen in hand starting to get pissed off, tapping the desk in aggravation as his eyebrows furrowed to the sight of Blair.

"For the record, and the last time, Chuck Bass is not my type" Dan spoke up and stood from his seat. Collecting his books off the table and shoved them into his bag he was fully prepared to walk out. "I'm leaving, it's late. Tut you better not make me wait two hours next time and tell me you have a brunch" he stormed past Chuck, and turned one last time at the door. "It's called common courtesy" and the door slammed shut.

Blair didn't know whether to yell, laugh, or just ask the obvious. "Who was that?"

"Humphrey" Chuck sighed and turned to the door, rushing out of it to catch up to the other boy.

* * *

Blair just stood there and waited. She looked around the room and saw a stack of English essays. She made her way to them and started to read through. It was Chuck's work, undeniably as he signed each as he would a business agreement, a cursive that was unmatched. Too bad his handwriting lacked the same perfection as she read his work with slight difficulty.

"Sorry. I had to tell him to keep it to himself that you were here" Chuck explained, returning to the room. He took in the sight of the mess, and instinctively began to clear the clutter.

"You were studying?"

"Yes, Humphrey tutors me almost daily"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he didn't respond. She took that as embarrassment or just another topic Chuck never thought discussing was a good way to spend their time. "I could help you know"

"I rather that help to be of the physical kind" he smirked as he managed to clear his bed. "Isn't that why you're here?" he seemed hurt saying it, and she did too hearing it. Sure she came for some private time, but it wasn't a matter of sex in and out. She did enjoy Chuck's company as well.

"This is good" she held up a short story essay, unable to respond to his attack. "I like how you made him seem like Nate" she mentioned offhandedly avoiding his bed.

"Well, it seems to always be the oblivious one who gets the prize" Chuck shrugged, having used the hero in his story to explain a success that comes to those who deserve it regardless of hard work.

"Unless that prize knows better" she said it. She knew that this was no longer about the story of the boy who successfully won the love of everyone. "Because if she was worth having..." she stopped. She can't go down that road. Nate was her happily ever after, but Chuck was the one present she adored unwrapping.

"That was quite the vulgar word you used earlier" Chuck changed the topic again.

"You've heard me say worse before" She rolled her eyes at him

"Yes, but only when you're begging for it" Chuck admitted mischievously.

"I suppose" she felt immune to his role-play, and enjoyed the power knowing exactly how she'd torture him. "Care to say so in French"

"I take Latin" he corrected

"I know you take French Chuck" she lifts up the French book she spotted on one of the tables for him to see and gives him her best smirk. "Or we could do Math?"

"I know Math Blair" he almost moaned, truly knowing math logically and instinctively. "In fact, I'd like to add the bed to our equation right now as a constant" he recovered.

"French it is then" she smiled and took the seat at the desk. She opened the before patting the seat next to her for Chuck to join.

"What are you doing Blair?" he complained, sighing evidently to prove his point.

"Studying with you, I have finals too you know" she smiled, but had to adjust herself as she remained in her coat that made a little too much skin contact with her lack of attire beneath.

"Would you like me to hang that for you?" he asked dulled by having to study even more.

"I would, If I was wearing clothes underneath" That line alone sparked his interest to the next degree, or 180.

"What do I have to do then to spare you the discomfort then?" he attempted to undo the sneakily, but she slapped his hand away.

"Exercise eleven" she pointed at the page. "It's one of our teacher's favourite questions. And since ours are assigned to write up your tests and yours are assigned to us, I can tell you now that this will surely come up"

"Another thing is coming up as we speak" she ignored him and grabbed pens for herself and Chuck. He pulled out a couple of notepads, in surrender; and began to read the questions asking him about his name and some other things about himself, or so he predicted having recognised a few words.

"Look here" she pointed to the previous page and circled a paragraph. She was already familiar with the book as the one she had a year ago, having been assigned to a higher level of French than most. "This is the closest example you can get to answer these questions. You could easily figure out how to answer each of the questions separately rather than an essay form from what He says about himself here." She made sure she gave Chuck her attention as she said this and returned to underline sentences in the book, listing each by topic. "Name, and age are simple." She pointed at the line in French that was written by a fifteen year old boy named Jacque. "Family and friends" she circled a few lines which said that he had sisters and brothers, and a best friend he liked playing soccer with. "And then hobbies, travelling..." she continued referring to the book "basically a combination of everything learnt throughout the year"

"I haven't exactly looked at the book from the start" Chuck waited a moment and had to add "or ever".

"What about the so called tutor?" she watched him critically, raising her brow in question.

"He takes Italian" Chuck shrugged

"Well then, I guess I have no choice but to tutor you myself"

"Only if I get to repay the favour later" he winked suggestively, making her smile as she registered what he said as more endearing than what she used to perceive as disgusting.

"Only if you ask nicely... In French"

* * *

AN: Ok so i wanted to give Chuck and Blair more reason to spend time together. Having been worried about it in the previous chapter and all. What do you guys think. Did you like how Nate assumes he's always what makes Blair sad. Or how Chuck gets Blair better, and predictabley well now, even if she still surprises him on occasion?


	11. Chapter 11

**Good morning upper east siders. After hours of revision, and tutorials, finals have FINALLY started. Now you might be worried, but I say, don't be. After all that hard work, we deserve to enjoy some fun in the sun. Let's take a note from B's book, shall we?  
Spotted: B, as calm as ever; but did anyone find out what she was doing talking to one, formerly known as Mystery Boy, now I'll call, Lonely Boy. Who is he, or better yet, who does he think he is sitting by himself and keeping us in the dark? And more importantly, is he the reason B's been happy without N? In which case, why am I complaining?**

**What are exams, without drama, scandal, and a cute guy to tear you away from those books? But really B? He doesn't seem like much of a catch, unless we should refer to Brooklyn diseases.**

**Xoxo**

**GossipGirl**

"Dude, you're so dead" One guy laughed, passing Dan. He was sitting alone as usual, reading, or cramming more or less before his first final scheduled for that afternoon. Too bad he's yet to subscribe to gossip girl, or he would already know. So as the norm in his school, he pulled out his phone and checked the site. Shit.

How did he get himself into this?

* * *

A few days ago

_"Humphrey, just the tutor I had to see" Blair was unusually chipper. Especially around Dan, who was in no mood to speak to the girl that accused him of sleeping with Chuck just last Sunday? It was ridiculous._

_"I got the message from Chuck, not a word about you two" he didn't bother hiding the irritation from his tone regarding their last encounter either. Why does everyone keep assuming he's gay?_

_"Oh you've misunderstood" her smile caught him by surprise. "I was just going to ask about your schedule"_

_"Wait, why?" It finally clicked, she was too happy, and with a girl that can't be good. Whenever his friend, only friend, Vanessa got this happy, it meant she was about to rip his head off about something._

_"Well that's your fault entirely for choosing Italian" Blair rolled her eyes comically before returning to Dan with the most innocent of smiles. It was slowly terrifying him._

_"What?" He was lost, but he had to know. Despite his better judgment, of doing anything but; he leaned over to whisper the question that has been causing him nightmares ever since that night "Aren't you two sleeping with each other?"_

_She laughed, and it was plausible, considering what she responded with. "Hardly" she let out her amusement "I tutor him." She concluded, wiping a stray tear from her eye in the process, and taking another moment to collect herself. "But Chuck is even more sensitive about having me tutor him than you" she pointed out, having regulated her breathing._

_"Explains the envelope of cash" he smiled. The first smile he had been able to manage since the start of their conversation. She was actually being, pleasant. So much for Queen Bitch of the Upper East Side._

_"He does enjoy the standard form of bribery, you understand" she articulated her sentence in a perfect Audrey like manner. "Now, would you mind informing me of your scheduled tutoring times with Chuck?"_

_"Well, I'm going to go see him now for a couple of hours to finish some history, and I would rather spend my weekend working on my Italian for Monday"_

_"Perfect, I'll have to practice for my French oral on Monday. And I believe Chuck has his written then as well" she knew Chuck's schedule; she had it memorized for the purpose of playing her role to perfection._

_"Then I'll just make sure we're done for history and math by Friday, and that should pretty much cover next week entirely"_

Now here he was. Staring at a picture of him, with his mouth beside Blair's ear, or at least it looked like it by the angle of the shot.

Shit.

* * *

Chuck and Blair had other plans post what transpired with Dan that day

_"You are an amazing actress" Chuck smirked. He enjoyed having Blair with him like this. Underneath him, completely relaxed, and purely enjoying the slower pace of just making out. He even enjoyed it better knowing she was up to no good just earlier outside school grounds. _

_Legs tangled, and bodies lost underneath a pillow fort Chuck built while reenacting in his head the incidents of whatever war transpired all those years ago. It was a perfect escape from the reality of having spent the last couple of hours with Dan, studying for something he couldn't even remember._

_"Yes well, we can't have Humphrey thinking badly of both of us" she smiled as she kissed the boy that straddled her hips suggestively. She was seemingly pleased with herself, secretly giving thanks to a society that developed her acting skills. However, she always did prefer acting the parts she had chosen for herself in her own personal movie, than those she was forced into._

_"Friends close..." Chuck watched her smile at him mischievously; fully aware she was in her controlling mode now._

_"Enemies closer"_

_"As long as you don't plan on sleeping with him too" He joked as he pulled her hips closer to his in a suggestive motion to further their fun._

_"That's a different war tactic all together Bass" she slapped his hand away and got up before any more clothing got pulled off. "Come on, French awaits"_

_"I just got rid of humpty Humphrey" Chuck moaned, grabbing hold of her hand before she crawled out of his bed all together._

_"And we have French Monday" Blair kissed him one final kiss, and slid out of his grip and into her place at the desk._

It was an interesting day all together.

* * *

"Are you worried?" A blonde boy appeared in front of Dan and he gulped instinctively. He recognized the boy as one pissed off looking ex of a Waldorf he rather not thought about. Archibald was captain of the lacrosse team, being the youngest to ever get the spot from his sophomore year and through to his senior. He found his place as easily as it was written for him. "About the final?"

"Yea-" Dan looked away, he had to hide his fear filled face somehow, let alone the guilt over something that never did happen. Everyone already thought Dan was sleeping with Nate's ex... He shouldn't add to that rumor by acting the part. The first gossip girl blast was simple, a mere, who is he. But when no one knew, and demands rose, so did the hype and the excessiveness of the rumors.

"The Italian teacher's been saying it would be pretty straightforward" Nate gave Dan his best smile. "Don't worry." He took his place by Dan, who was sitting on one of the steps just outside their building. "I learned to ignore gossip over the years"

Dan let out a sigh of relief, surely unprepared for a duel, having been too busy focusing on exams than his upper body strength. "Yeah, I know man. Stupid things really. Who cares right? I promise you nothing is going on though" Dan continued talking. Nate realized that he wouldn't shut up and raised his hand to stop him after what felt like minutes of continuous explanation.

"I ignore gossip" Nate affirmed his earlier statement. "Doesn't mean I won't bash your head in if I see you trying anything" Dan's mouth hung open speechless, and only corrected himself when Nate gave him a couple of reassuring pats on the shoulder. "So keep your hands to yourself, and you won't get hurt". Dan was just waiting for the moment Nate's hand that was resting on his shoulder would attempt a quick grab for his neck, but it never happened. "Good luck on your final" Nate left with that, leaving a rather frightened Dan.

Shit.

"Was that necessary?" Chuck asked, passing back the joint Nate asked him to hold prior to his sudden need to threaten every guy who came close to Blair. This whole situation has really started to bring out the worst in Nate.

"I can't risk it man, Blair's all I got... What with my family, and..." Chuck nodded knowingly. Regardless of his priorities with Blair, he still saw Nate when he could. He knew how his parents were pushing him towards everything, and how frustrating it was getting. But amongst the usual, losing Blair seems to really have taken the cake.

"You miss her?" Chuck was worried for once, and regretted asking, when knowing the answer. Nate seemed to start out more depressed than post every depressant known to man. Of course he missed her… hell, he loves her. And what did Chuck feel, he didn't even know.

"Dad's pissed that Blair and I are not together" He played it off as another family problem, typical new Nate.

Chuck had to at least try to get off topic, taking notice to Nate's well spoken English for once, Let alone mentioning Blair first is an achievement. "At least you're ready for the English written paper"

"I don't give a fuck about that..." he took an agitated drag from his joint, finishing it off before flicking it away. "Everything's been going to hell since Blair and I split!" Nate yelled that last part, out of his usual baked character. New Nate has been occasionally mistaken for sexually frustrated Nate. But those who know him know that Nate's never been there, and hasn't done that, but is more or less Blair withdrawn.

"Look, she said it was just for now" Chuck tried to remind his friend the thing he kept hoping to forget. Blair was going back to Nate after exams. That was the deal.

"I know" Nate was upset. Chuck, try as he might, couldn't help noticing it, and it sucked to actually be giving a shit. "But what if she doesn't want to get back together after this" Nate went ahead and lit up again. "She sure as hell doesn't seem like it"

"Then don't give her a reason to leave you" Chuck hated it, hated every word, and every idea, and ever conscious thought he made to actually help his friend. "Make her remember that she loves you" but a deal's a deal. "We'll come up with something… after French"

* * *

**C,**

**How did French go?**

**-B**

**B,**

**We need to talk**

**-C**

**About?**

**-B**

**Nate.**

**Can't it wait? I have a final tomorrow.**

**-B**

**He's coming over**

**-C**

"Miss Blair, Mister Nate want to see you" Dorota's voice echoed up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"I'll be down in a minute" Blair sighed and gave up ignoring her phone, and reading her text book.

* * *

"Hey beautiful" Nate greeted. He watched Blair intently as she descended her staircase. With every step his heart hammered harder in his chest, and at reaching the final step he couldn't control his desire to just hold her. He went to hug her, holding on to her delicate frame with care and security, fearing any harm that may happen to her if he let her go. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" she smiled, because she really did miss him. He was a great guy, friendly, sweet, loyal. And what was she? A cheating harlot, who had to sleep with her ex's best friend, to improve her ex to a standard worthy of boyfriend material. As the guilt piled up she held onto Nate together, wishing he wouldn't let her go, as she imagined she might just fall apart when he did.

"Listen," he was whispering by her ear, with no intention of releasing her. "I know you said we needed a break, but I don't want to spend another day knowing that we aren't together" She could feel his heart racing, as did hers when she realized where he was going with this. "I promise to be better, I want to be better for you Blair…" he had to let her go, at least enough to see her eye to eye and finally remind her of a crucial detail that he never thought he'd be so sure about before this moment. "I love you"

She's heard him say it a thousand times before, but today, it was beyond heartfelt. It was real. True. Unrecognizable as the way he looked at her told her it was everything he felt for her. And he wouldn't feel like that for anyone else, or at least not anymore. She was number one in his heart. But was he in hers?

"I don't want to keep you from studying" Nate picked up, wiping a tear that ran down Blair's cheek. She flinched, not having realized she even began crying, and let out a choked breathe looking away from Nate in shame. "I wanted you to know that Blair" He kissed her head and took a regretful step backwards. He had to give her space, she was in tears, and speechless. "I'll be waiting," he promised, taking a few more steps backwards as he spoke "and I hope you will be too." He finally turned to leave.

"I slept with someone else"

* * *

Author's note:

Ok so what do you think? I felt like putting up a cliff hanger. Also I should apologize, but I haven't had the time to write a lot recently, and this was a bit rushed. So if anything doesn't make sense I'd appreciate you let me know about it and I'll correct it :)

On a different note. This story is officially finished in my head. I've got the main ideas down now, and it may just be picked up by a sequel. My first ever possible two parter. So I hope you look forward to more.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thank you so much for all of you that review, I love reading your opinions, and half the time it's really inspirational for me to read what people think. In anycase, sorry to have given you a cliff hanger and hope you enjoy how I picked up on it.

* * *

"She slept with someone else" the words echoed in his head just as the memory of his conversation with Blair.

_"I told him"_

"I have to find out who" his best friend continued, having already hit every inch of the wall in anger. Bruising his fists in the process, in attempts to redirect or match the emotional strain that's breaking his heart.

_"I had to tell him"_

"You've got to help me" Nate concluded, but all Chuck could do was nod. Recalling all that's happened to this point, as a week passed from when he last spoke with Nate, or Blair.

* * *

_"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Chuck answered his phone hopeful. It was past midnight, and Blair only ever called for one thing at that hour._

_"We need to talk" she repeated his words from earlier, choking back tears as she managed to keep the phone in her trembling hand._

_"I'll come right over" he assured her, only hanging up to leave the bar and exit to his awaiting limo outside. He sat there earlier contemplating what could possibly be transpiring between Blair and Nate. What even brought him to advise Nate to even go see her? How could he ever consider losing Blair to his best friend as a good thing?_

_But then he remembered their agreement._

_Blair never said she wanted him for more than fixing up Nate. She wanted him as a friend, and Nate as the perfect boyfriend. Serena already failed as a best friend, having left without much of an explanation didn't help. And Nate, up to a point, was failing as a boyfriend. And despite how hard he tried, Chuck was incapable of replacing the golden boy. He just managed to patch up the few cracks present in the void that Nate couldn't completely fill in Blair's heart._

_So when Chuck arrived at her bedroom door, he didn't expect her to jump into his arms, grasping at his body as if it's the only source of life left for her, and dig her head into his chest in hope for an escape of a cruel reality where the pain just wouldn't go away. He barely recognised his own heart beating, racing in hopes of numbing the hurt from seeing the only girl he was ever capable enough to care for in tears again over reasons that were his to blame._

_It didn't matter though, because at this point, he was the one holding Blair together. He had to keep her calm, and somehow express a smile onto her beautiful face, because he was the one she needed now, and he wouldn't dare fail her. _

_It seemed like she stood there in his arms forever. He wouldn't want it to ever end. "Feeling Better?" but as far as his selfish acts go, he knew she had a final the following day. He couldn't keep it up knowing she had other concerns, and he wouldn't want her to falter due to his incapability to stay away from her._

_"I told him" she finally spoke, her voice breaking, failing to completely regain control over her emotions that were shattered all over along with broken pieces of her heart. She moved back onto the bed and took her seat, trembling as she studied the carpet on the floor."That I slept with someone else..." Chuck watched her contemplate her next words in awe as she handled telling the truth with such class in a world that was based on lies and secrets. She really was a good person. "He doesn't know who... he didn't care... he was upset, mad, confused..."_

_"Are you okay?" Chuck could care less about Nate. Blair was falling apart right in front of his eyes. All his life he only cared for a few things, but nothing was ever close to measure with this urge to protect and improve for the brunette. To actually do something that need not make him as happy as it did her._

_"I'm not sure" she shook her head, finally meeting Chuck's gaze when he knelt in front of her. "I had to tell him... he deserved to know" she attempted to explain herself, as she did countless times in her head. "He's loyal, always had been, no matter how much he liked Serena, he still never dared do anything with her as long as he was with me"_

_"It wasn't your fault" Chuck was quick to pick up on where she was going with this. And maybe it was the bottle of scotch, or the adrenaline pumping in his system, but he didn't fear telling her what she had to hear to not blame herself._

_"I cheated on him, Chuck. With his best friend" she shook her head, tears once again pouring. "I don't deserve him"_

_"You deserve perfection in a chaotic world Blair" Chuck corrected, holding onto her trembling hands that lay folded on her lap. He felt the tear drops land on his skin but ignored it as his own vision blurred. "An angel amongst worthless mortals" it must have been the alcohol in his system, since he'd never say anything this pathetic sober. "I beg of you... don't regret what happened" he leaned up and kissed her, smashing his lips against hers. He couldn't take it, he would make her want him if it was the last thing he did._

* * *

"I've been avoiding her" and everyone "all week" Nate stated. "How can I talk to her knowing she was with someone else?" Paranoia now reaching a new degree "Gossip Girl's made a link between Her and Dan"

He was still as enraged by not having Blair. Having avoided everyone for the week, and only attending his exams for the few hours he had to a day and left as soon as he could. Nate has been out of touch, and out of his mind. But now he's actually gotten a game plan that has become his new obsession. Digging for enough reason to completely fuck someone over, who'd managed to fuck his ex. Fuck!

"It said that they have been spotted at the Palace hotel around the same time, but not together... think you could get me footage, see if they have been together?" Nate asked hopeful to finally get his evidence, while pouring himself another drink. He was losing it, giving into psychedelic concepts that were beyond him as he failed to retain any self control that regarded a social agenda worthy of Blair Waldorf. No, destroy first, get Blair back to however she was later, and have her in her old way as the adoring girl who would never think of another man. Nate could fix this, he had to, so that everything could finally go back to normal. His family, his friends, his Blair.

"It's not Humphry" Chuck shook his head. Twirling the almost empty glass of scotch around until giving up on trying to get drunk, having finished a couple of glasses already. There was no avoiding it. One week, and it's come down to this.

"Then who is it?" Nate demanded. He couldn't exactly get mad at Blair, he still wanted her, loved her even. But in the same time, he's become fixated with directing his anger at the anonymous son of a bitch. Who would dare touch Blair? Take advantage of her! Steal her virtue! The images in his head didn't at all calm him at the idea of Blair having been raped, let alone ganged up on. She was flawless, but now someone's tainted her, and that person deserved to have the shit beaten out of them. "I've been trying to figure it out all week! WHO THE FUCK SLEPT WITH BLAIR?" He wouldn't dare go another moment knowing there is another guy out there alive who'd been with her.

"Me"

* * *

_"No" Blair pushed Chuck away. "I can't Chuck. We can't do this anymore" Surely having stripped down to their underwear meant otherwise, but once Blair realized what was happening she finally stopped it. This was the source of the problem. The reason she was so confused. But she couldn't seem weak anymore. She used to give into the porcelain bowl, and now to Chuck. She had to regain herself, her character, who she was, who she is. Blair Waldorf, Queen Bitch. "Deal's off"_

_That was a final strike. Chuck was out, but he wouldn't dare leave without a few final words. "Don't worry, I've collected enough hours, for you to deserve your end of the bargain" Chuck smirked, pulling his clothes back on as casually as he would after a night with any other woman. "You've only made it difficult, since I doubt Nate would ever want to be with a used up wreck like you"_

* * *

"You?" Nate looked up in surprise. He took a moment to study Chuck's expression. Was he serious? Did he actually lay a hand on Blair, the same hands that have been on and in all sorts of women? He was the type to use and discard and that just infuriated Nate even more. His best friend fucked his girl friend. He saw red, and had Chuck by his neck choking for breathes, while holding him against the wall in preparation to inflict all the pain in the world on him as the deserving piece of shit he was.

"You!" another shove had Chuck coughing as his back hit the wall hard. "You fucked her?" the mental image was all the drive Nate needed to ram his fist into Chuck's jaw. He stood there, watched him fall, and looked down at the boy he knew as his only true friend. Now he was as worthless as everyone put him out to be. "We're through" despite everything though, he couldn't take it further. Chuck didn't even get up to fight; he just managed to situate himself into a seated position, so his aching back now rested against the wall.

"She was drunk..." Chuck began, and no better judgment from Nate could stop him from listening. "And I got her into my bed" he smirked, not really looking at Nate, but just past him to the memory of a night he never could regret. "I guess threatening to tell you about it if she didn't come for more was just an added bonus for me"

Nate's foot connected with Chuck's side, and he could've sworn his rib broke as the blonde yelled. He couldn't hear much of what was said as his ears rung with the rush of blood flowing all over his body.

"Don't ever come near her or me again Chuck!" Nate bent down and forced Chuck on his feet again, made him meet himself eye to eye "Because if you do, I swear I won't just walk away" Nate let him drop to the floor and walked out, knowing better than to kill the bastard. He had better things to do.

* * *

"Blair" Nate called as he jumped out the elevator. He didn't wait for Dorota to greet him as per usual, and ran up the stairs, two at a time, to find her.

It was Saturday night, and with some finals left, Blair took the excuse to occupy her time and efforts into something more productive than boys. Yet now a blue eyed boy stood at her door, his aura filled with innocence she no longer had, as he was almost breathless when entering her room. She'd been trying to see him all week, trying to find a means to apologize with. But after having been blatantly avoided, Blair learned that she was no longer Nate's priority, she wasn't anyone's. But here he stood, at her door.

"Blair I-" He took a couple of steps closer to where she stood by her dresser.

"I'm so sorry" she admitted, walking the rest of the distance that separated them to hold onto him, so he could hear it. No caveat, or warning; just a truly heartfelt apology.

"I know" he swayed their bodies where they stood. "I should have never let it happen though..." they separated enough to look at each other. "Chuck..." He wasn't even sure of what to say. "He's not a good person, and I won't ever let him touch you ever again" Nate forced censorship to the many curses he wanted to let out. But he had Blair now, and enough of her was ruined. He didn't need to add to that. "We won't ever have to worry about him" Nate promised.

_"I can't-" Nate stopped her before she even began to explain herself. He didn't even know if she would, but after dropping a bomb that big on him, she may as well try, yet he wouldn't hear it. Not now. He just had to get out of there before he said anything he would regret. Like how much he was disgusted by her, or how much he wished he never put an effort to win her back, let alone keep her. "I need to go" He definitely didn't need to bring up the fact he would have accepted this from Serena, and that it was one of the reasons he couldn't handle the blonde beauty._

Blair was surprised. What the hell just happened? She got Nate, but lost Chuck; in more ways than one. She can't seem to have one and the other. The two desires her heart longed for can't ever coincide, and she couldn't ignore that the happiness that was overwhelming her by having Nate enchanted enough by her to have her in his arms again, was nowhere close to the pain she was assaulted with by Chuck's last words. Maybe this was a good thing. Who was she to be with someone who could hurt her? She deserved better, Chuck said so himself.

"We'll go away together, after exams" Nate finally suggested. "My dad's having the boat brought over from Main for the summer. And we could go sail, just like we used to, but this time, just the two of us. We can fix everything, do it right" Nate was beyond ecstatic by having a second shot. He wanted Blair, because in truth, no one else could measure up. He would make it work, so that everything else will. "I want to be with you"

"That sounds... perfect" she smiled up at him. This was it. Her movie was finally picking up where it left off. Her leading man once again played by the only prince charming in her life. They would sail into the sunset, and forget all their worries. It would be them and the sea, and they would finally have a happily ever after.

Then why couldn't she stop thinking about that fucking Chuck then?

* * *

AN: so yeah Nate owns a boat. He fixed it up with his dad. And yeah what do you guys think. New drama, new possibilities, new characters? Will Blair run back to Chuck? Will Chuck fight for Blair? Does Chuck even care about Nate anymore? –part of the reason Chuck did what he did might be because he actually knows Nate is a better person with Blair, or at least he was a better person when he was with Blair, and it's a perceived combination-

The most important question is; Are Chuck and Blair going back together by the end of this?

Not much left, so you you'll find out soon.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Final Chapter! Sort off...

Ok reviews are necessary for this one. [Questions at the end]

Longest chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Yesterday he was upset. Yesterday was his final day of school. Yesterday his best friend shoved past him, without much of a glare of recognition even; before rushing to the sister school. Yesterday the girl he's been unexplainably addicted to had her final exam. Yesterday his drug, and only friend made up, made out, and renounced a love long lived. Yesterday everything sucked.

Today, everything went to hell.

Chuck sat there rereading the text. Over and over. Nate and Blair, spotted packing up and heading out. It seemed like the two were close to setting sail, having had no trouble convincing The Captain that they needed a romantic getaway. The two love birds, who've been together forever need some good alone time to finally connect. Finally reach the epitome of their relationship and live on happily.

Chuck drowned down another shot. He had a lonely night, and even worse morning. Waking up to a call from his father telling him that he won't have any access to the private jet while his father was off on his business travels. So much for a quick escape, fuck coach.

Another text, gossip girl was on a roll.

* * *

Blair was happy; caught up in her dream come to reality. Here she was, standing by the boat as the salty sea air blew against her, and her tanning skin demanded attention from Nate's roaming hands. It was a perfect moment, enjoying the view as everything was being double and triple checked by the maintenance people. She was with the man of her dreams, in his arms as they held her close while looking out at the boat they were to sail off on. This was her dream, but as desperately as she tried, she couldn't find her heart.

Her phone rang, and she was quick to pull it out to see a message.

"Who is it?"

"Gossip Girl" She didn't read it. She was disappointed enough by not having been contacted by the Ass, and she wouldn't dare read about him, or herself and Nate from a third person. Not now. She would enjoy the moment rather than read about it. She had to, because she wouldn't let that Bass ruin her ocean experience.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked as Blair shivered instinctively at the thought of the other boy.

"Nate" she said his name, having trouble believing it was really him, and not some double sent to her as payment for her years of loyal following... if that's the case then Chuck's the devil sent to tempt her and she fell hard. No, she can't think about Chuck, this was about her and Nate. She turned to face him just in case. His blue eyes were filled with innocence that gave her hope, this was Nate, and he was what she wanted. "Why?" But how could he still want her.

For once Nate understood. He knew that this would come up. They didn't have time to talk due to exams, but they want to fix things. The plan would start once they sailed off alone, into whichever sea course they were permitted on, with no one but each other to talk, and be attracted to. They won't avoid it, they were meant for each other. "Because I love you" he smiled.

It was sweet, adorable even. She wouldn't have wanted any other answer as the scene in her movie kept on going, her hair twirling with the wind, as his eyes squinted down at her from the sun. They were the stars of the perfect romance. But she wasn't content with that, she needed more... of an answer.

He seemed to recognise Blair's reaction. Although her dimpled smile proved his answer worthy, her eyes told him to continue on a more serious note. "Everything is just right, when we're together. When I'm with you... I guess I just had to lose you to know how much I really need you, because you make my life better"

"We can get passed everything?" She asked what she originally planned to state. She wished that they would, because she liked Nate, really truly LIKED him, but doubtful none the less of ever feeling the same way again with him. Despite all the mistakes, they can still be the meant to be couple, if they tried. That is if she could ever get over the fact she's obsessed about his best friend.

"We already have... trust me" She couldn't.

"What did Chuck say?" finally. It's out there. How could Nate just forgive her like that? She cheated on him. She slept with his best friend. She was at a major fault. And it drove her insane that she was with him as the one to be forgiven after years of ignorance on his part. No she wouldn't be in a relationship where she felt awful about every doing wrong by her boyfriend. Forgiveness is one step, reassurance is another.

"Chuck won't come near us again. I promise" He misunderstood and hugged her, holding her as tightly and protectively as he could. "I'll never let him take advantage of you again"

Blair didn't need any more than that. She knew it; her heart screamed it, even as her mind told her that a selfish asshole would never do such a thing, she just _knew_ he did. A deal's a deal. But once the prize is no longer worth it, there is no harm in walking away.

"I'm sorry Nate, I can't go" she pulled away, almost began a walk to the other end of the harbour.

"What? Blair..." he held her wrist from walking away. "Tell me what's going on?"

"You can do better Nate. I've done an awful thing, and I'm sorry I hurt you" She barely looked him in the eye as she had to fight back tears. Regardless of the other, Nate was her first love it still hurt.

"I know, I forgive you, just stay Blair..." his eyes pleaded with her

"I can't, I just can't be sorry for something I don't regret Nate" Nate let her hand drop.

Silence deadpanned the two of them as they stood there. Blair was unable to look Nate as his eyes widened in shock, questions practically put into words as he just stared.

"I agreed to the... terms" She nodded, keeping the details to a minimum. "And I was as much a part of it as he was" her tone was detached of emotion. She spoke to the boy of her dreams ineptly as they stood in the truth of their reality. She wasn't in her dreams anymore, but waking life finally became more interesting.

"I want us to work..."

"I did too... once upon a time" she took two steps back to him, leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. She could almost imagine a single tear landing from his ocean blue eyes, but that movie won't happen because she just gave away her rights to a predictable ending.

Another moment and she was gone, having taken the town car back to the city. She wasn't the pinnacle of purity in his eyes, but he couldn't let go of her now, he had no one. Instinctively he reached for his phone, dialling for another car before looking through his messages, having received his fair share of Gossip Girl posts. A few about them, and the occasional other school story, but one caught his eye the most.

* * *

The knocking on his door was louder than he wished it be. He'd ordered room service a while ago, and he was sure he didn't drink enough to hear the door being bashed against. Never the less he stood up, having a little difficulty steadying himself, but he eventually made it to the door that was persistently being knocked against.

He didn't bother with the peep hole as his vision was too blurred to really have any idea who it was on the other end of the door. But who else could it be, when both his best friends no longer spoke to him.

"Chuck..." A Bass proven wrong once again

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

She ran. The car pulled up at the hotel and she ran to the elevator, practically jumping out of it as it reached his floor and finally just stood. The door was all that separated her from him, and she had to take the time to contemplate everything. What was she going to say to him? He completely blew her off, the ass hole. He didn't call, or try to get her back. What if he didn't want her? She's Blair Waldorf and she'd make him want her, because he's what she wants.

With her newly matured attitude, she took in a deep breath, and finally knocked. The door swung open and there stood a shirtless Chuck in boxers, looking dishevelled, reeking of alcohol and as surprised to see her as she imagined.

"Blair?" He just stood there

"Chuck..." she smiled, an almost genuine smile. Disregarding the smell, and how messy he looked, she was in the perfect mind-set. She would get him because no one else could.

"Blair?" that wasn't Chuck.

"Serena?" Almost no one

* * *

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Oh my god, CHUCK! You're here!" she jumped him with a hug. Chuck Bass didn't hug, unless he had the chance to grope of course. With that in mind Serena withdrew rather quickly_

_"Cut it out van der Woodsen, and get in before I get complaints about screaming women again" he wasn't in the mode, his head throbbed in pain of a continuous hang over, and now this high pitched wonder was in his suit._

_"This place hasn't changed" she walked in and studied the suit she has last visited sometime in January._

_"It has a set decor, as do most rooms in hotels" Chuck's sarcasm didn't go unnoticed, but never the less it was an improvement on the usual snide comment. She took this chance to finally sit; looking over the mess on the coffee table it wasn't hard to tell that Chuck needed to have his own seat too._

_"Drinking alone?" Serena's mood seemed to have taken a U-turn and headed south. "Blair and Nate left already huh?" despite her attempts to sound otherwise, the short lived cheer couldn't last. _

_"Was" Chuck didn't really care for answering any questions about the two. Frankly all he wanted was to forget about Nate and Blair. "Read about you on Gossip Girl... You ditched the bitch?"_

_"Can I join you?" She didn't want to talk about it. Chuck picked up on that much._

_"Last I recall, this wasn't your drink of choice" he grabbed the bottle of scotch from in front of her._

_"Mine isn't strong enough" He didn't care for more than that to offer his glass filled with the amber liquid before excusing himself long enough to get another glass and a full bottle._

_"I think we're a lot alike" Chuck remarked as Serena drank silently._

_"We both have problems?" she let out a fake laugh._

_"We both hurt people..." He looked up at her in all seriousness, and found her staring at him with amazement. Her eyes went wide in shock as if he stated the truth of all her problems, in the most understanding and emotionally detached way, Chuck knew exactly how she felt, and it was strange._

_He saw the opportunity right there in front of him. This was who he was. He hurt people. But this time around he was the one who was hurt. If Nate got to have the one girl he's ever wanted, then he'd damn well have the one girl Nate could never have._

_With that thought their lips connected as their clothes were being pulled off. His shirt was first as he climbed on top of her on the couch and a moment after working on his buckle his pants followed onto the floor. Finally ridding himself of the clothes he's been in since the previous day he took to unbuttoning the light cardigan Serena wore over her summer dress. It was quick to the floor, but as he opened his eyes and met her blue orbs he stopped._

_The door knocked. Saved by room service_

_Or not._

* * *

"You're back?" Blair was, beyond amazed. She was utterly speechless as she stood in front of an almost nude Chuck, and obviously fondled with Serena, supporting the hair to match.

"I went to see you, aren't you meant to be with Nate?" Serena wanted to jump up and hug her friend. She'd missed her, and everything, but the tangible stress in the atmosphere kept her seated.

"Why are you here?" Chuck was glaring at her, prepared to outwit any comment she had about how she found him with another girl. How he was with her best friend this time. How instead of waiting for her he managed to fuck it all up.

"I wanted to..." she had to think. She had to breathe. She was suffocating and it didn't mix well with the bile rising in her system. She didn't need to say anything, as her vision darkened and she felt out of balance. Not a good sign, having not eaten much all day, and now this. She just wanted it all to be good, and better and simple. "Why?"

"Because it was the right thing to do" he stated simply. She was the Devil; he didn't do it for her. No, he wanted to better himself. He wanted Nate to be happy. Even though he wanted to hurt his best friend just as badly by sleeping with Serena... He was drunk, and contradicting himself far too much to uphold anymore of this conversation.

"Room Service?" the entire room stood in silence as the bell boy knocked on the open door and presented the trolley filled with éclairs.

Chuck rubbed his temple with agitation. "Are you fucking KIDDING ME?" he yelled. He was pissed. With a head ache, and too much to think about... not to mention his order was delivered far too late for the palace hotel's standards. "Get out!" he pulled the trolley into the room, Blair moving out of the way instinctively; and shut the door.

Both girls jumped at the sound. Blair jumped when he turned to glare at her and took her wrist a little too tightly.

"We have to talk" that's it. He would tell her. He would ask her to stay with him, because he couldn't even fuck Serena god-damn van der Woodsen because of her.

"No" she tried to pull her hand out of his grasp, but failed to do so. She managed to make him stop pulling her to the next room though, enough to get her words across. "I'm leaving... " she glared at her best friend with pure hate.

Serena managed to capture Nate's interest and now Chuck's. Blair was doomed to a life in her shadow, unless she managed to get back to Nate in time to fix her ridiculous assumption that Chuck would ever really want her for anything that can't be supplied from any other slut on the Upper East Side. She kept eye contact with the blonde and alighted at the thought that she was just another slut. "Bye Serena"

She hoped that the finalisation in her tone would make him release her, but when he didn't, she returned to a more direct method. "Let go of me!"

"No!"

"Let GO!" Nate charged past and landed his fist against Chuck's face. Her knight has arrived, wearing designer tennis shoes, khaki's and polo shirt.

"Nate!" both Blair and Serena called his name in unison.

"I told you not to touch her" Nate yelled at him, practically spitting on the image of his best friend on the floor. He kept himself civilized in the right company though, and turned to see the two girls for a moment before recognising the familiar scenario he's lived with over the years. He was thankful that he'd read the Gossip Girl blast about Serena's return, but didn't imagine he'd find her here; having purposely avoided going anywhere she would be on his way to the palace.

It didn't take much to put two and two together. Serena was there, Chuck was down to his underwear, and Blair was about to leave. The bastard didn't find it enough that he'd screwed over his girl friend, now he decided on getting with his other best friend. The thought was all Nate needed to pull Chuck to his feet and hold him against the wall.

"Get off!" He wouldn't just let this go, he would fight. Because if he didn't, then that'd be two times he let Blair go, and he'd regretted the first enough to know better. So he managed to shove Nate off him, and onto Blair.

"Blair" All three called her name, as she stumbled and fell onto the ground.

Chuck rushed to her. He didn't mean it. No matter how much he hated her, he never wanted to hurt her, not physically anyways. "I'm sorry, are you hurt?" she inched away when he tried to reach for her hand, so his arm recoiled instinctively, especially as she reached for Nate's instead. He'd been violent since she got there, and now he'd actually used too much.

"Sorry doesn't count for shit Chuck" Nate helped Blair up, shoving Chuck back a few steps of his own to give the brunette space.

"Blair, I didn't mean to..."

"Don't. Don't talk to me, ever" she didn't even look at him as she left.

"You don't get it man," Nate watched Blair leave in a rush, and took the chance to shove the other male again. "I love her" the fight in his voice calmed as Nate just glared at Chuck. He couldn't blame him for what happened just now. Mistakes happen, but what he did with Blair was not a mistake. It was deliberate, and it sucked; having his first love become another one of Chuck's glorified accomplishments. He hated not having Chuck as his best friend to help him, but he hated not having Blair more; ignoring the other blonde in the room entirely. He finally had Blair now, and he wouldn't fuck it up by Serena's return, he'd ignore her. Because she was his best friend too, and he cared for her, hell he'd want nothing more than be with her. No, he wanted Blair; he didn't want anything more than Blair. But maybe, just maybe...

"I love her too" Nate heard his thoughts and looked over to his ex best friend.

Nate couldn't hear that. He was not going to take a drunken Chuck seriously. He needed to be with Blair, so instead of responding, he left, in a rush of pure anxiety to know better than to keep the brunette waiting. Leaving a dumbfounded Serena, but she was able to conclude one crucial fact. Chuck and Nate were both uncontrollably and addictively in love with Blair.

"Chuck" Serena finally spoke. She wasn't satisfied with just that; she had obviously missed a lot.

"Leave" he grabbed the bottle off the table and went into his room, shutting the sliding door behind him. He was Chuck Bass, and he would not be felt sorry for.

* * *

"Blair" Nate walked up to the girl standing in the hotel lobby in her summer dress and sunglasses. She was crying, he could tell by how she stood; but she wouldn't let people see her eyes bloodshot and teary.

"Can you really promise that Chuck won't come near us again" She said his words as he stood behind her. She meant to ask, but she knew the answer. This was Nate, and whatever just happened over the course of a few hours can be completely erased from their memory as they rebuilt their relationship.

"I did" He reminded her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"Is the boat ready?" her voice was chocked up, but he wouldn't point it out. He just nodded, laying his head on her shoulder as he whispered a "yeah"...

"I love you" Nate said it to her again, reassuring himself as he took in her scent. He did love her; it was true beyond the words.

Blair turned to face him, and he gave her his full attention. "I love you too" she leaned up and kissed him. It would be the first of many to cleanse herself of any vestige feelings for the other boy. Because she'd be damned to ever ask for her heart back from Chuck Bass.

* * *

AN: The end... kinda ;)

Do you want there to be a sequel story, or should I just continue on this? (Either way there will be a gap in the time frame)

If you want a sequel, since there will be a gap between the end of this and the next update; would you rather I write an epilogue, or a preview for the next story, or both?

Most importantly, what do you think, what did you think? Length, plot, writing, characters? I want to improve, and if it's THAT bad i may just change it because i've had a few conflicting ideas for this chapter. I hope it's good enough for your enjoyment :)


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Gossip Girl here; and have I got news for you.**

**Wasn't it just hours ago our two love birds were flying the coup and heading off to sea. Then why were they spotted at The Palace just so recently?**

**Seems like Serena's found a way to stir things around, and it seems to involve what N and B have found?**

**C and S. Really? Talk about suppressing the diseases.**

**You know you love me**

**XoXo**

* * *

It was the last text she'd received before they headed out to sea where her phone decided to no longer receive service. Stupid piece of shit.

"There" Nate tied the last of the ropes and climbed over to where Blair sat in a pale yellow summer dress and glasses. "How's your book?"

"Dull" she threw it over board. She'd been trying to read the damned thing for far too long, and finally gave up. She was definitely tempted to do the same thing with her phone, but thought better of it.

"Guess we'll have to find another way to entertain you" Nate started to kiss her cheek, and moved to her neck. His hand moved up her bare legs...

"Nate" Blair shifted away instinctively, having been doing so often enough for it to be second nature to reject the blonde's forward attempts.

"Sorry" he was quick to back off. He knew better than to rush her. Even though he's attempted to go further with her a number of times a day since they set sail a few days ago. He never forced it though, taking it as she wasn't ready.

She wasn't. Blair always imagined her trip with Nate to be one filled with romance, champagne and sex. Until now the most romance she'd experienced had been from the crappy book she'd been reading. And since the guy in charge of cargo learned of their age, he refused to provide them with any alcohol, and well, she just couldn't seem to ever say yes to Nate.

"I'll go make sure we have enough food left before we get back tomorrow" Nate got up and went down the stairs to where they'd been sleeping. Her on the bed and himself on the floor like a true gentleman.

She can't put her head around it. She was finally away with Nate. They managed to talk, but it's been as dull as that sad excuse of a novel. She just couldn't get him out of her head. He was the first thought she had in the morning, and the last before she went to sleep. What she could remember of her dreams was related to him, and she didn't even know how she felt about it. She knew she was still mad, hurt, betrayed, no amount of words could satisfy how much she'd just hate him. He still had control over her. She can't seem to just get over it, him, their stupid idea of casual sex that back fired at ten folds. She would get over it though, she would power through. She had to.

She'd finally set her mind to it. Getting up from where she sat, she went down stairs and approached her boyfriend, fully prepared to wipe the last of whatever Bass has left on her. She caught his lips and kissed him hard. She looked up into his eyes and he looked at her own. Completely absorbed into one another they continued their kissing, and this time she wouldn't say no.

* * *

"You wanted to see me" Chuck was hesitant but made his way into his father's study. He was expected first thing Monday, and had hardly slept due to anxiety that he couldn't control.

"I've spoken to your teachers" of course his father would be able to convince the staff at St. Jude's to grade his papers first and give him a complete report before the results were even printed on paper. "It seems like you've received B average score" His father's monotonous voice kept him guessing. Was it enough, did he get the place, was he going to work with him? The mere quizzicality of it all was killing him, and he couldn't help fidgeting as he shifted from one foot to the other.

"I apologize" Chuck didn't even know why. He just felt at wrong as his father refrained from looking up at him since he'd walked in. Surely he wouldn't be yelled at, his father didn't care enough to do so, but could it be that his father is actually disappointed in him over mere grades.

"Yes, well I expect more of you" His father responded before getting up to pack some files into a suitcase. "I'm leaving to Beijing in an hour, but make sure you ask Susan about everything"

"Susan?"

"Yes, she'll direct you to where you've been assigned for the day. She should have you settled in a permanent office for the month by Friday" Bart just passed Chuck casually and placed a palm on his shoulder before leaving.

"Thank you. Have a safe trip" Chuck was ecstatic. How is it, that the worst days of his life could be so easily elated by this? He was beyond happy. For the first time in what felt like forever, he was excited to commit, and even more; felt good about something he's done. He managed to earn something that didn't potentially lead him to self destruction.

* * *

"Hey" the blonde smiled as he looked up from his book that he'd been reading in bed. "You're back already?"

"Starbucks was actually open" Serena smiled. "Here you go"

"Did you tell them it was for Eric?" He joked as he grabbed his drink.

"Do you know all the coffee places around here?" Having actually done so, because who could remember one order when trying to decide on another.

"Just about, we have limited time outside" He didn't want to continue after that.

"How are you feeling?" Serena wasn't going to push him, since he'd decided on drastic measures to grab his mother's and her attention, she refrained from bringing it up. She was here now, with nothing to distract her from her baby brother.

"I'm ok. Bored"

"Want to go out tonight?"

"He will do no such thing Serena" Speak of the devil, and she doth appears. In a classic Chanel suit none-the-less.

"Mom, you're here?" Serena was more than critical as she greeted her mother. "No new bags?"

"Your sarcasm is not at all appreciated Serena. How are you my darling?" she took a seat on the bed by Eric and gave him a reassuring hug. "I was hoping to take you to have breakfast, but it seems I'm too late"

"I've had the food in the canteen yesterday mom" Eric was just as defensive to his mother's approach. This sudden change was not easy to get used to, but surely she would realize this herself as the motherly act was bound to wear off, and the two were just preparing for it.

"Well, since we're all here should we begin the session?" Lilly wouldn't argue when both her children turned against her. She would make it all go away when they realize that she's in fact right, and they should not assume the worst of her no matter how little time she's had. Therapy should help... right?

* * *

"That was..." Blair began, but stopped when she knew not of the word to say.

"Amazing?" Nate turned to her as they lay in the bed.

"Was it?" she turned to him, and they're expression said it all.

"No... I don't think" Nate was the first to admit it. Sure it was good, but was it meant to be so... whatever it was lacking, he wasn't experienced enough to judge.

"It wasn't" This is where it gets awkward. Blair only had Chuck to measure this by, and from what she's done she recalls a more fun experience that she rather not think about. "Maybe it's because that was your first time?" Blair thought of the first excuse that came to mind, because surely it had to work when two good looking people did it.

"Yeah, definitely" Nate nodded completely agreeing with that logic. It can't be bad with Blair. She's so fucking gorgeous, and he knew he wasn't that bad. "Second time's the charm" He smiled and leaned up to kiss her, completely ready for another round if it meant it'll get better. He expected firework, and he would get them.

"Yeah" Blair spoke between kisses before breaking it to add an extra measure of certainty to the equation "Right after a drink." She managed to cover her nude body with a throw, and went in search of some good liquor for the occasion, because they knew well enough to pack some just in case. They'll show Chuck, and the stupid boat guard guy who didn't permit them anymore alcohol, whatever his name was.

"Grab the bottle of Chardonnay" Nate was more than ready to make this work, because he wouldn't accept any sort of lacking in this criterion with his forever after.

* * *

Author Note:

This is a long one to clarify a lot of assumptions :p

This is a Blair and Chuck story. It will have a sequel, so don't assume the whole story to be something about Blair and Nate just because of the ending. You can't really expect a happy ending now, before season 1 events even began to occur. :D There's still so much to come!

Keep in mind they are 16. No matter what they experience or how they mature, they are still at a stage that is in development, and maturity can go both ways.

One more thing; love isn't a matter of a happily ever after, it's something you work on. Chuck and Blair kind of have to learn that, or at least that's how I'm writing it to be. Blair assumes that a happily ever easily after is what's meant for her, and that's how she thinks of her relationship will be like from now on with Nate. Not the case, and that's why it won't continue for much longer, because sailing off into the sunset with prince charming doesn't last.

Thank you so much for those who've reviewed. A lot of you I've emailed back, and to those I can't; many thanks and I hope you do enjoy what I have to come.

I haven't been updating my other stories since I haven't been receiving many reviews on them. I guess if enough reviewed I'll update at one point. Anyways I'll end with a few preview scenes from the sequel to keep you guessing.

Again as always, thank you, and you must know I love you guys by now :) xoxo

* * *

Previews of random scenes (No specific order):

"I can't say I ever imagined us ending" Nate looked out onto the sea

"Going through rough patches here and there..." Blair continued his train of thought

"But never ending" Nate looked down at the brunette that laid her head on his chest.

"Guess life's not as predictable as the movies" She smiled up at the blonde, holding on to him as the perfect scene didn't follow the dialogue at all.

"Guess not" He smiled, not as heartbroken as he thought he'd be; but neither was Blair, and that was comforting to know it was right.

####

"The Hamptons' the place to be S" Blair exclaimed over the phone as she lounge in the backyard by the pool.

"I can't B, I'm stuck in the city for the summer" Serena replied on the other end leaving a cafe. She couldn't exactly leave with everything going on. Eric needed her.

"Listen, just come for one weekend. Bring Eric" Blair suggested. She needed her best friend, especially when her only company was Chuck Bass.

"I'll see what I can do" Serena hung up with a newly plastered smile on her face. The sun always brightened up the worst of her days, who says it can't work wonders with Eric too.

####

"Maybe it's not my place to say, but do you really think that's a good idea?" Nate watched Blair prepare herself.

"You're right... It's not your place to say" She walked off.

####

"Serena, you're here..." Nate looked at the blonde, and her escort "with..."

"Dan. Humphrey" Dan looked over to Nate, recognising him instantly and frowned "We go to school together... you threatened to beat me shitless"

"Oh yeah" Nate laughed at the memory "Bad times, but that's all behind us now, right?" the pats on the back only got harder though, indicating bad time to come. How the hell did he keep getting himself into this?

####

"Waldorf? Where's Archibald?" Chuck stood there in shock as the brunette stepped out of the limo, alone.

"He's with a Blonde I rather not mention" She passed by, barely sparing him a glance, to enter the establishment. "I need a drink"

"Victrola's the place to be then" Chuck smirked as he followed her in.

####

"He loves you"


	15. Sequel's Prologue

**The sequel; "Come Back To Me" is now up.**

**Prologue**

Summer's not over yet! If you forgot over the last few weeks what has been going on then I'll remind you. We are the girls and boys that people try to be, or just blatantly want. Walking around the Upper East Side like we own it, because we do.

Our main headlines revolve around a favoured trio, sorry; now newly renounced foursome.

S is back. Spotted storming out of the Palace, but remained hidden since. A few mentioned spotting her sunbathing in central park alone, but that couldn't possibly be within our It girl's style. S never did do solo.

C has certainly been busy in Boss. We hear he's found an interest in big Bass's trade. Suits are definitely a match for our bad boy gone business. But what of the girls?

As for N and B. Our resident lovers have sailed off into the sunset as any do when they reach the end of their movie. Too bad real life's happily ever after usually comes back with a bitch. Their due for their return . Let's just hope we get ourselves to the Hamptons by then.

And what about me?

Just because our golden boy has sailed off, doesn't mean I haven't had my share of fun.

You have to admit, you're all lost without me.

Xoxo

Gossip Girl

AN: Hope you're all excited, the sequel begins...


End file.
